Uncomfortable Truths - A Jercy fic
by Queenie Mab
Summary: Percy can't keep his mouth shut and it gets him in all sorts of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic contains mature content. If you do not wish to read mature content, *points at your back button***

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and settings are the property of Rick Riordan, inspired by Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus. I am not making any money from writing this piece of fan fiction. I'm only playing in his sandbox.

XxxX

"Well, that sucked," Jason says, rolling his shoulder and grimacing, his hair and clothes plastered to his body.

_Understatement of the century_ I think to myself, but I don't say anything. I climb to my feet, the rocky sand crunching beneath my shoes. I'm not wet, despite being caught up in a typhoon, along with Jason, and thrown several miles from where we started. My half-sister, Kymopoleia was not kidding when she said being feared by demigods was more important to her than being represented in action figure form. She kept the action figure, though. I have a feeling she's sweeter on Jason than she lets on, and I'm thankful for it. Seriously, she could have killed us, but settled for scaring us shitless.

I give Jason a hand and he pulls himself upright. He's shaking from the cold and seems to have trouble regaining his balance.

"Come on, bro," I tell him, offering my arm. "I got you. We gotta find somewhere to lie low for the night."

He drapes his arm over my shoulder, leaning on me as I lead us up the rocky beach to a row of dingy-looking hotels.

"Thanks, man," he says, teeth chattering. "I owe you one."

"Dude, you owe me like ten."

"Shut up, Jackson. Just get us somewhere warm."

I chuckle and half-carry Jason's heavy ass to the nearest hotel with a vacancy sign.

XxxX

I get us a room and Jason takes his key, suddenly perfectly able to carry his own weight.

"I'm gonna take a hot shower. Get us some food?"

He takes off before I have a chance to answer. I roll my eyes and turn back to the guy at the counter. "Any place nearby sell food?"

He points to a mini-mart across the highway.

I sigh, and head back out into the night. Grace really does owe me big time.

I'm lying to myself. It's so good to be back in the thick of adventure again. Finishing high school was a total bust. I know Annabeth is disappointed, but after working with half a dozen school counselors, it's pretty clear my way forward is gonna be a GED. I'm alright with that. The University in New Rome said they'd accept it without a problem. It was a fluke running into Jason when I'd gone to check it out, but when he mentioned visiting Kymopoleia to settle our score, there was no way I wasn't coming along.

XxxX

I have to jiggle the key in the lock, but finally get it to work and push open the hotel room door. Jason strolls into the room along with a billow of steam, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dude, yeah. You're the best," he says as I push the grocery bag into his arms and make for the bathroom. I have to piss like nothing else.

"Don't forget it," I call over my shoulder. "And leave me something to eat!" I slam the bathroom door behind me, so happy to see a toilet I could cry.

There's a rumbling sound coming from the cabinet beside the sink. I finish pissing, then take a look. I open the bathroom door a crack. "Is this a washing machine?"

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome?" Jason calls back. "My stuff should be done in about twenty minutes. It's gotta hang to dry, but you can use it next. Better than what we're used to."

"Right on." I close the door and strip myself. The idea of a hot shower and clean clothes is pretty close to Elysium after the typhoon. I'm not going to complain.

XxxX

I toss my clothes in the small washing machine and hang Jason's up on the shower curtain rod, then wrap a towel around my waist and return to the hotel room. Jason's stretched out on the bed and tosses the remote on the nightstand. It's the first time I've had a chance to look at our digs for the night.

"What the hell? There's only one bed?"

Jason sits up, holding his towel in place and dusting sandwich crumbs off his bare chest. "Yeah, and there's nothing good on TV either." I flop on the bed next to him and hold out my hand for the remote. He shrugs and hands it to me and I flick through the channels. There's only six of them and most are news. I drop the remote and grab the grocery bag.

At least he left me a sandwich, an apple, and a bag of chips.

Jason snorts as I take a bite and I raise my eyebrows.

"Unless you wanna check out what's in the DVD player. Seems whoever had the room before us left a disc."

I don't trust the smirk playing on his lips, but there's also a challenge hanging in the air between us.

I reach for the remote, watching his eyes light up in anticipation, then aim it at the television set and hit the DVD button. "Seriously?" I say, but it comes out a lot more like _smmerschleee_ with my mouth full of sandwich. I finish chewing and swallow while Jason laughs his ass off. "Seriously, dude. Gay porn?"

Two can play at whatever game Jason thinks he's winning. I shrug and settle back against my pillow, munching my sandwich and settling in as if I'm actually fine with watching it.

After about a minute Jason clears his throat. "Umm, you're not really going to watch this are you?"

I finish my sandwich and take out my apple. "Nothing else on," and then the camera moves to a close up and my stomach turns. I hit the off button on the remote, my face scrunched up.

Jason starts laughing again. "Knew it!" He takes the remote from me and puts it back on the nightstand.

"Don't even start. They were licking each others' assholes. That's just not right."

It takes Jason a while to catch his breath. "I … I'm not sure that people really do that in real life. It's fake, right? Like for shock value?"

I take a bite of my apple and chew it. It doesn't taste right. I put it back in the bag and pull out the chips instead. "I dunno. Do you think …" I stop talking before I say something I'll regret and shove a handful of Lays into my mouth.

"Do I think what?"

_Damn it, Grace. Can't you ever let a subject drop?_

Apparently not. He's waiting for me to swallow my mouthful. I reach for the bottle of water on the nightstand and open it. Waste of an extra three dollars, but even the chips don't taste right at moment. I need to wash my mouth out and refuel.

After downing half the bottle, I put the cap back on. "You don't think, like, Nico and Will … nah. They wouldn't be into _that_, would they?"

"Nah," Jason says, and takes my water away and finishes it.

"Hey, you're gonna get my cooties."

Jason shrugs. "Figure I've already got them. I dunno. I've never really thought about Nico …" he gestures vaguely "… and sex. But I'd kill anybody who gave him a hard time about licking Will's ass if that's what he wants to do!"

I hold out my fist and Jason bumps it. "Damn straight."

Jason grins. It's his rile-me-up grin.

"What?"

"You know that's why you're not his type, right?"

I roll my eyes and then punch Jason in the arm. "That was a year ago. Drop it already."

Jason just keeps grinning. "Okay, fine. What do you want to do while we wait for our clothes?"

The atmosphere seems to have changed. I'm not sure I like it. It's more charged, like Jason's itching for some sort of challenge. I have to admit, it's been great seeing him again. I don't have the same sort of playful relationship with any of my other guy friends, and the last several months in the mortal world was bringing my mood way down.

It has to be the relief of just being around someone who gets me, I dunno, but I just want to mess with Grace's head. "Well, we could forward past the ass licking and make fun of the corny plotline in that porno."

Jason raises his eyebrows, his mouth twitching at the corner. He grabs the remote. "You really think there's a plot at all?"

I shrug as Jason hits the forward button on the remote and a new scene starts.


	2. Chapter 2

XxxX

I don't even know how we made it through the end of that thing. Most of the time was spent cracking jokes and laughing our asses off, but a lot of times I'd make a joke to cover up the fact I was starting to get hard.

Jason turns off the TV and puts the remote back on the nightstand. "You wanna get your clothes out of the washer? We should get some shut eye."

I climb off the bed, adjusting my towel so it stays in place and take care of the laundry. It's not weird, is it, I wonder to myself, that two guy friends are hanging out in only towels, making fun of gay porn before turning in for the night, sleeping in the same bed?

I tell myself it's not weird. Demigods live different lives than mortals, and being comfortable around the people you'd die for and who would die for you isn't a big deal.

When I return to the bed, Jason's turned off the lights and I have to feel my way under the blankets. My foot bumps his and he pulls it away.

"Dude, your feet are cold."

I lie on my side, facing him, though he's facing away and deliberately put both feet on the backs of his calves.

"That's it, Jackson," he says and I prepare myself for battle.

But I don't see what's coming. He traps my legs with his, and flips himself over until he's pinned me to the bed, an arm pressing down on my chest until my lungs feel like they'll burst and the other across my throat.

I smack the arm at my throat with my only free hand. He lets up enough to let me breathe. "I surrender," I gasp.

He releases me and flops back down on the bed. "Don't forget it. If you steal the blankets, I won't be so nice."

The threat might have been scarier if he wasn't trying not to laugh while saying it.

He pats the bed, searching for something. I grab the towel he lost lying on top of me and hand it over, and we settle down side by side on our backs.

"I'm not sleepy," I complain.

He grunts, and I'm quiet for a while. I stare up at the ceiling, not really able to focus on much of anything.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Go for it," I say. I'm really not tired. I'm not sure what I am, but if we weren't sharing a bed, and a room, I'd probably be jerking off to get my brain in a sleepy mood.

"I uh … I was just wondering. It's on my mind because of that video, probably. Just … Have you, you know … gone all the way with Annabeth yet?"

My cheeks burn in the dark. We don't usually talk about our girlfriends when we hang out. I wonder if that's not normal. "What do you think, Grace?" I say, trying to sound as if I'm not fazed by the question. "We're 18 years old, going to the same school, seeing each other on all our days off …"

"So you have?" Jason asks. He's clearly looking for a straight answer.

I'm not sure why it's so hard to say it. But I finally do. "Yeah, only once, though."

"Is that why you left? Did it go badly?"

My defenses are up; I can't help it. "No," I say, trying not to grit my teeth. "Not really. It was my grades mostly. I don't really want to talk about it." That is the honest to gods truth. It makes me feel like a total loser, talking about why I dropped out of high school. Perfect Jason wouldn't be able to understand why school is so hard for me. He was raised in New Rome, where they actually get that kids with learning differences aren't morons, they just learn differently. It's a sore point between me and Annabeth. She insists that struggling through the education grind is worth it; I disagree.

"Why?" I ask him. I figure if he's going to ask me painful questions, he should be expecting some in return. "Did you and Piper have sex and have it go badly?"

It comes out sounding a lot worse than it had in my head. But, amazingly, Jason doesn't seem offended.

"Yeah, you could say that." His voice is quiet in the dark. I'm so far out of my league here, but the guy sounds like he needs to talk about this with somebody. I'm kind of honored he chose me.

"Well, tell me about it," I say. I'm not sure what else I'm supposed to say. "I've got your back. I won't tell anybody."

"We've tried a few times," Jason says, then spills his guts. "It's just, I like what we do, but … she's kind of afraid of my dick."

My eyes boggle. I'm not sure my ears are working right.

"She likes it when I go down on her, and I get her to come without any problems, but when it comes to, you know, penetration, she just can't do it. We tried once, and it was bad, so I backed off. I really am okay with just doing oral, but she has trouble with doing it back, too. I dunno. I feel like an awful boyfriend for even wanting her to do more than she can."

"Um, is there something wrong with your dick?" I ask. My mind is turning in circles. Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite, for Poseidon's sake. I'd think she'd be made for all the sexy times.

"It's big," Jason says, and leaves it at that.

"Big?" I ask. "The problem or your dick?"

I can practically hear him roll his eyes at me. But, really. What does he expect after dropping a bomb like that. I've seen him in jeans. I think back. Have I seen him in his underwear before? I'm not sure, but I've never seen anything that would lead me to believe he has such a massive dick that it scares his girlfriend.

"Both," Jason says. "Look, I guess it was kinda stupid to bring up. Can we forget …"

"Are you shitting me?" I say. "You can't just tell your bro you have a big D and not prove it. Come on. Show me how big you're talking."

"Percy," he says, his tone of voice reminiscent of the way my mom or my teachers say my name when they think I'm being annoying. I don't even care.

"What's the matter, Grace? You scared? Afraid I'll scream and run away from your big bad johnson?"

"Dude," Jason whispers. "I'd have to get hard to show you and in case you haven't noticed, we're two straight guys with girlfriends. We don't get each other hard and look at each others' dicks."

I'm not sure why I don't drop it. It's probably because it's been so long since I've been riled up about anything. High school life is a real snore, especially when the monsters have mostly stopped cropping up. I never thought I'd miss that.

"We're bros, Jason. I don't see why it's such a big deal. It's not like we don't know we each have a dick and like to jerk off. It's not like we're cheating on our girlfriends if we just compare sizes or something."

"So you'd do it too?" Jason asks. I'm winning, he sounds likes he's coming around. I want to pump my fist in triumph, but that would probably look really weird and more than a little bit gay, even if it totally isn't. I hold my victory dance inside.

"Sure. I'm not all that small myself, you know."

I grab my cock and start stroking, and gods, it feels good to just do it. I don't even know why I was pretending I'd be able to fall asleep without jerking off. With things going like they have been, I've become a jerk off champion. It's hard to let memories of Tartarus creep in at night if I fall asleep after an awesome fantasy and a killer orgasm.

I'm really getting into it when I remember Jason is in bed too, doing the same thing, and I start slowing down.

The sounds Jason makes send my heart racing, and not in a bad way. I strain my ears, trying to hear more, but it seems like he's well trained in doing it as quietly as possible.

"You ready to show me?" I ask, and my face grows hot all over again because that just came out sounding a lot like a pick up line, and that's totally not how I meant it.

He chuckles under his breath, and throws the blanket down to our feet. It's dark in the room, but my eyes have mostly adjusted and I look down to see what kind of big Jason is talking about. My breath catches in my throat at the sight. He wasn't lying.

I swallow hard and scoot closer beside him. "Whoa. How big would you say that is? Like in inches?"

"Uh, I've measured it before. It's almost eleven."

My mouth fills with saliva; I have no idea why, and I sit up, taking a closer look. "How big around?" He strokes it with his left hand, but seems to be supporting the base with his right. I'm not sure if his fingers even meet around the girth.

"Not sure," he grunts, then moves his hands away, letting the magnificent beast slap against his abs. "But I'd better stop doing that or I'll have a mess to clean up."

I sit on my knees, trying to figure out how big my dick is in comparison. He's got me beat by a long shot, I'm certain of that, but by how much? I need an answer. "Dude, can you really just work yourself up and then _not_ come? Why the self-punishment?"

"We're just comparing, right? You wanted to see how big it is, so there's your answer. I didn't think coming was on the table."

I raise my eyebrow. "You saying you don't want to come?"

The charge in the air is back again; I can smell it, almost taste it. My dick throbs, need pooling in my gut.

"Fuck it," Jason says. He grabs his dick and starts stroking, and I can't tear my eyes away. I can see him clear enough in the darkness. The moon shining around the edges of the curtains bathes the room in a dim blue light.

I'm not gay, but there's no way I can deny that Jason's sexy. The way he strokes his huge cock, rocking his hips in a practiced rhythm, his free hand playing with one of his nipples, I have to squeeze my dick at the base to keep myself from coming at the sight, and then, the asshole calls me on it.

"Jackson, you gonna get with the program, or you just gonna watch me get myself off?"

I blink my eyes, realizing how I must look to Jason. I laugh it off and lie down beside him, but it's a mistake. Now his smell, his lust, is clinging to me, wrapping me up in it and I can't help but fall victim to its pull. I roll on my side, scooting closer to him, inhaling the intoxicating scent. I can't stop myself.

His breathing stutters and he rolls on his side too, bringing our bodies flush against each other. The second our dicks touch, I'm gone. I'm totally gay for Jason, but I don't say anything. I don't want to scare him off, and I _don't_ want him to move away.

He doesn't. He shifts his hips and presses our cocks harder against each other, breaths coming short and ragged. "Fuck. This is so fucked," he groans, but instead of springing apart, he starts a new grinding rhythm with his hips, and I fall into it as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

Gods, I can't even describe the feeling of having another cock up against mine. Hard and soft at the same time, and the heat building between our chests – I have to touch him. I stare at his face, his eyes shut tight as if he'll be able to deny what's happening if he can't see it.

I hover my hand over our cocks, watching for a reaction in his face, and finally just go for it. I wrap my hand around his cock, mine still rutting up against it, and his eyes fly open. He doesn't tell me to stop and I don't. I'm fascinated. It feels so similar to mine in some ways, but so much bigger; I just want to explore it all over.

My heart jumps into my throat, but I'm going for broke. I have a history of saying things without thinking them through, and if this really goes downhill, I can probably blame it on my ADHD, but if I don't go for it, I might lose the chance.

"Jason," I murmur. My voice comes out low and rumbly; it surprises me, but seems to be just the right tone to reach him in his aroused state. "I want to suck you off."

Amazingly, he doesn't push me away. Instead, he closes his eyes, smiling briefly, and then opens them again, but this time they're like wolf eyes. He moves faster than I can follow, and flips us so I'm on top of him, my face at his groin, and his between my legs, my knees on either side of his head.

"Suck it, Jackson," he commands.

I do not even know how or why, but the way he says the words … I open my mouth like a good boy and start sucking. It's amazing and huge, and I'm drowning in the taste on my tongue, the ache in my jaw, and then he starts sucking me at the same time, and it's all I can do to hold in my cries of pleasure. Luckily, they're pretty much stoppered by Jason's dick.

It's easy to get lost in what I'm doing, just carried away by the moment. My goal is to get Jason off before I come - and get him to make noise - seriously, this quiet act is not _him_.

I take his cock in as far as I can, and I'm still nowhere near swallowing the whole thing. I know it's absurd to think I could. My mouth and throat are not big enough, but it doesn't stop me from trying. I've never thought dicks came in this size in real life - not that I've really spent much time thinking about it. It doesn't matter. The point is beating Jason. I lift up and bob my head a few times, and finally, he makes noise, sends a fucking shockwave up my dick to my spine, and I have to pull off to catch my breath and try not to come.

I lick his dick all over. It's crazy, like I can't get enough of it, then I use my saliva to jerk him, tickling the base of his cockhead with my tongue. He grips my hips, fingers pressing in hard enough to bruise, and I'm so fucked up; I hope they leave marks.

He pulls off my dick, panting, and that only serves to spur me on, even though my hand is starting to cramp, and my jaw aches like a bitch. A dribble of precome slides from his tip and I lick it off. It's bitter, salty, and I can't get enough of it. How did I ever convince myself I didn't want this? How can I ever not have it again? And I realize, if this is really my one shot at Jason - I don't want to think about how we're probably not going to be able to look each other in the eye again when it's over - I want it all.

My brain to mouth filter, never very good to begin with, seems to have gotten lost somewhere because I'm sharing my thoughts without really thinking them through. "I can take it, man."

Jason pushes me off himself, but he's not pushing me away, not really. I go where he guides me, and then he pulls me back on top of him, face to face, chests pressed together. He shifts his hand under me and then pulls it free, and I'm about ready to die from ecstasy. His long, thick cock rubs up the cleft of my ass, and I'm burning up all over at the idea of taking it.

I have never told a living soul, especially not Annabeth, but when I say I'm the jerk off champion, I really go all out. As soon as I heard about the prostate gland, I went exploring the second I had time to myself. I'm no stranger to having toys up my ass, but I've never taken anything like Jason's cock before. Right now, it's all I want.

"What?" he whispers, rocking our hips together, the slow drag pulling me under. "What can you take, Percy?"

I meet his eyes. It's the first time we've looked at each other, acknowledged what we're doing, and my face is pure heat. But he's still got that alpha wolf thing going on with his voice. I don't know how else to describe it, basically, he's got me by the scruff of the neck and whatever he says right now, I'll do.

"Your cock. I can take it."

He growls low in his throat; it's music to my soul. I don't even know why or how I'm suddenly turning into a mushy puddle of sap, but I want it so much, I don't stop and question it.

"I'll hurt you," he murmurs. I'm tempted to kiss him, just to get him to shut up, but that would probably break the spell we're under. I'm not chancing it.

I shake my head. "I really can. Just go slow, maybe stretch me first."

His eyes grow wide in his face, and I bite my lip when I feel the head of his cock rubbing my asshole. "Okay," he says.

The next thing I know, he sits up and pushes me back, arranges my body as if I'm a puppet and he's controlling the strings. I'm face down on the bed, my hips in the air, knees spread, and when I move my head so I can look down, my cock and balls hang freely, primed and ready. It's so fucking hot; I turn my head and close my eyes. I'll come just looking at myself, and then I'll lose. Jason's gonna take me, and he's going to come first, I swear it.

"Oh!" I can't help exclaim. _Holy Hera!_ I moan into the sheets, hotter than I think I've ever been. Jason's licking my ass like the guys in the porn we watched, and I get it now. I grip the sheets with my fists, holding on for dear life. It's too fucking good, and just so wrong. The idea that Jason, Mister lead-by-example, would throw all the rules away to make sure he doesn't hurt me … I'm so fucked. And even as I'm thinking it, my body cries out that it doesn't care; I'll do anything to get more, to keep going.

Jason is probably the greatest lover in the world. I'm almost jealous of him – why can't I be this attentive? If I focused on Annabeth anywhere close to the way he's focusing on me – I push the thought away. It's bad enough I'm cheating, _fuck; I'm cheating!_ Jason pushes his fingers inside me, curling them just right and I moan again, pushing my hips back and trying to take as much of him in as I can. I can't think about reality right now. I'm doomed. I will deal with it later.

"Grace," I groan, "do it! I want it."

He pulls back. I hear him breathing hard. His hands on my hips tremble, like he's struggling to hold himself together. _That makes two of us. At least we're on even ground there._

He seems to pull himself together again, and I feel like I'm back under his control again. I vaguely wonder if he doesn't have some latent ability to control other demigods, but then, I'm so far under his thrall, I don't even care.

"C'mon," he says, and smacks my ass. My knees go weak. I'm so whipped it's not even funny. "I want to do this right."

He pulls me up to face him, and I can't keep my hands to myself. I touch his chest, run my palms over his pecs, pinch his nipples, all the while looking into his eyes. I dunno, I'm nervous or something; gotta keep my hands busy. I don't know what he means by 'do this right'. There's nothing right about what we're doing, but I go with it. He guides me until I'm lying on my back, and then pushes my legs up and open, spreading me like a frog (I cringe at my own brain for even thinking that). I focus instead on the sensations. I'm not the best person for putting my feelings into words, which is probably what got me into this state in the first place. I tell my brain to shut up and just go with the flow.

Jason slots himself right up against my ass, and then leans over me, his hands on my shoulders. I'm melting under his gaze, totally fluid, and just giving it all up. His lips meet mine and yeah, I'm gone again. There is no excuse for what we're doing, no way I can call this a thing bros do. I open my mouth and give him everything. It's a huge feeling of relief, not being in charge. I don't even know what I'm thinking, but opening up and just allowing the pleasure to come, it's what I'm made for. My cheeks burn all over again, even as I chase Jason's tongue, not ready to let it go.

He chuckles into the kiss, then licks the roof of my mouth, and _damn_, I didn't even know about that hot spot. My dick hasn't been touched since we started, but it's hard, throbbing, leaking against my abs. Jason runs his cock up and down my cleft, sending my nerves flying in their own mini-typhoon, and then he works his hand between our bodies, lining us up. He distracts me with another mind-blowing kiss - I swear the guy is trying to coax my soul out through my mouth - and pushes forward. My body opens for him, and I feel his arms tense under my hands, like he's surprised it's working.

I hold onto his biceps, breathing through the stretch, the thrill of being filled, and then he's in all the way, panting into my mouth.

"Fuck, fuck," he huffs, stilling, breathing hard.

I shift my hips as he lifts his head, eyes closed and utter bliss plastered across his face. It's all good, and I'm ready for him to start moving or something. I smack his ass, and he opens his eyes. They're unfocused, almost drunk-looking.

"I'm not hurting you?" His voice sounds so small, so worried.

"Dude, I'm going to hurt _you_ if you don't start fucking."

He grins crookedly, and I roll my eyes, but then he starts thrusting and I can't even keep a single thought in my head. My language is reduced to grunts, and even more embarrassing mewls, and a single word: "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I'd smack myself in the face if I wasn't dissolved in pleasure. He's so _big_ and yet he's just pushing up inside me. I can practically feel his cock in my own cock, which makes absolutely no sense, but it doesn't matter right now. I just need more, more, more.

Jason gives it to me. He pushes himself back so he's sitting upright, holds onto my hips, and pounds me into oblivion. It's all I can do to stay in my body. I seriously feel like he's gonna dislodge my animus, or whatever the hell it's called. I grip the sheets, my head jerking like I'm on a rollercoaster, and then he slows down again.

I look down to where he's staring at his cock, watching it disappear into my body, and I feel every inch. My cock slides on my stomach in a pool of precome I didn't even realize I'd leaked, and then he looks up and meets my eyes. He moves his hand to my chest, still doing the slow thrusting thing, and his palms are hot, learning my body like a topographical map. I push my mind away again; it keeps thinking stupid things. Instead, I reach down to feel Jason's chest when he pushes in all the way.

"Come on," I murmur. I need him to come soon before my balls explode. I'm not touching myself on purpose; he'd better keep his hands off, too, or I'll lose it.

He shifts again, hitting me just right and a jet of come shoots up my chest, but I'm not even there yet; I'm still rock hard. Jason stares at the mess, then starts playing with it with his fingers, and I push back against him, _needing_ him to keep going. He brings his fingers up to his mouth and sucks them clean. I think my brain is going to explode.

"Fuck me like you mean it, Grace," I practically growl. I'm so turned on I feel like I'm about ready to crawl out of my skin.

He lowers himself, resting on his forearms on either side of my shoulders, pressing our chests together and keeping his thrusts shallow. "I'm afraid of finishing, Percy," he whispers. "It's going to be bad afterwards."

_Damn it!_ I don't want reality getting in the way yet.

"It'll be fine," I lie. What the hell am I supposed to say? "Let's have it while we can. Good as we can, while it lasts."

He smashes our mouths together again, and I'm swept up by his possessive tongue, savoring the deep stabs of his cock, memorizing the sensations.

I hold onto his his flexing ass, squeezing his cheeks as he pushes me into the mattress with his full weight, hugging my body with his elbows and forearms, hands on my shoulders, finally speeding up again.

I kiss him, fully connecting with him. Joke's on both of us, it seems. Even though we've both been with our chosen other halves, we're each others' firsts, really, and this, I suspect – though I don't say it – will probably be the experience we measure everything against in the future. I doubt I'll ever find another match.

My face is hot again, but this time it's not just pleasure; it's pain, emotional pain. I'm getting teary-eyed, but then, Jason hits me just right. "Oh!" I cry into his mouth.

He pulls back, meeting my eyes, hips moving faster, his breaths growing short, and I think we climax at the same time. All I know is my back arches, I'm pushing up against his abs, and he's burying himself inside me, hips stuttering, pressing my ass into the mattress, and breathing heavy and warm against my face.

We stay like that for a long time. I'm not sure if it's only minutes or hours; time feels irrelevant. But eventually our cocks soften and Jason pulls out, then flops onto the bed beside me. We stare at the ceiling, not talking, as if drawing it out will make facing the truth less painful.

My heart rate slows, my breathing evening out, and I realize I have to say something. There has to be a way to salvage our friendship. I'm not willing to lose it because of – whatever this was – a shared hallucination, a mass hysteria, a reality check?

"Well," I say, then pause. "That was …"

"Pretty damn gay," Jason finishes, and my lips start twitching.

I laugh, and look over at him grinning back at me. I nod, still laughing. "Yeah, it was."

We stare at each other until our laughter dies and our smiles fade. "I probably … well, we should both probably … clean up, or something." I cringe. Why do I suck at this so bad? It's just Jason. I can be myself in front of him. "Dude, let's agree to something right now."

He raises an eyebrow. Yeah, he knows I'm full of trash as much as I do, but I don't let it bother me.

"Let's not let this make things weird. We'll get up, clean up, put on our clothes, and talk like usual, okay? I trust you with my life, bro, and I hope you trust me too. We can figure this all out and make it okay, okay?"

He smirks at me, but nods. "Right on," he says, holding out his fist.

I bump it, and we get cleaned up.


	3. Chapter 3

We sit on the bed again. Thankfully, there was a change of sheets in the dresser under the television set.

The lights are off, and Jason reaches over and holds my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"So," he says, "that just happened."

I nod. I'm not gonna deny it, but I'm also not sure what I'm supposed to say next. We just had mind-blowing sex. I'm beat, and my body makes its need for sleep clear by yawning.

"The question is," he continues, ignoring my sleepiness, "what are we going to do about it?"

I look at him, my head cocked to the side. Is he suggesting there are options? I don't see any options, but then, I've basically been pushing all thoughts about what happens next down and pretending they don't exist.

"What are our options?" I ask. I think I sound serious when I ask the question, but I'm never sure if people are going to take me seriously, so I never know if I sound like an idiot or not.

Jason hums, brushing his thumb over the back of my hand. "One, we try to go back to the way it was before. Swear it won't ever happen again and say nothing to our girlfriends."

I nod. That sounds like the best option to me, but when I look at him again, I can tell it's probably not going to work. All he has to do is say, _roll over and let me fuck you, Percy,_ and I'd do it. I roll my eyes at myself. "Okay. What's two?"

"Two, we fess up. We return to Camp, and I go and tell Piper what happened and you do the same with Annabeth, then we let them make the call whether they want to break up with us or try to work things out."

I grimace. That sounds painful. It's probably the best option, though. In quests, it's usually the most treacherous path that ends up being the right choice.

"Mhm," I say. "Is there a three?"

He breathes out a long sigh. "There's a three and a four. Three, we decide what we want to do, right here, right now. If we want to like, end things with our girlfriends and embrace the gay life with each other, or whatever …"

He sounds like he's trying to make that option the least appealing, and I'm not sure why. It feels like he's trying to protect himself, like he thinks I'll make fun of him if he says it any way other than sarcastically.

"… And four, umm ... I'm not sure what four is. What do you think four is?"

"Dude," I say, still mulling over option three. He shifts uncomfortably, but doesn't let go of my hand. I look him in the eye. "Do you have feelings for me? Like gay love feelings? Like honestly, and I'm not gonna make fun of you?"

He pulls his hand free, and my hand feels cold, but it seems like he just needed to rake his hair out of his eyes. He puts it back on mine without even thinking about it.

"I'm not sure. I love you, man. But I always thought it was bro love, you know? What about you?"

I wrinkle my forehead. Why do feelings have to be so fucking hard? I think back over the really, really amazing sex we just had. I can still feel where he was inside me. Can I go without having Jason ever again? But then, Annabeth. I can't do this to her. I can't tell her; I can't break up with her and take up with Jason, that would crush her. I'm stuck. Do I love her? My instant answer is yes. I love her, and her happiness is more important to me than anything else, but then … I breathe out slowly. The one time we had sex was more like she was humoring me than wanting it. I accused her of thinking about school while we were doing it and she didn't deny it; she came back at me like it was my fault it sucked. I frown. Is it possible that we're just not sexually compatible, or was it just a first bad time and will get better if we keep working at it? When I used to picture my future, Annabeth was always front and center, but now, I'm seeing a crossroads. It's like Janus is talking to me from both his faces, trying to get me to focus on one over the other, and I can't get over how weird his ears look.

I shake my head. I'm so tired, I'm dreaming awake.

Jason's thumb on the back of my hand draws my focus again. It feels good, real, comfortable. I look at him. "I feel something. And it's a strong feeling … but I just don't know." It's the only honest answer I have.

He nods. "We're in the same boat, then." He yawns.

"Hephaestus once told me that daybreak is a good time to make decisions," I say, half-musing to myself.

Jason yawns again. "That's good advice. C'mon. Let's sleep and see what the new day brings."

We crawl under the sheets and automatically shift so Jason spoons up behind me. I feel warm and really comfortable. It isn't long before sleep pulls me under, but the last thing I think before succumbing to it is how am I ever going to know if I made the right choice?

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the beginning of Part Two of Uncomfortable Truths. It is a Jercy fic and a Percabeth fic and Jiper is also a featured ship, though it won't be developed until Part Three or Four. There will be four parts, each told from a different character's POV. It's a bit of an experiment and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Coming Clean

Annabeth

I don't know what game Percy thinks he's playing.

Honestly, I had a feeling it would happen sooner than it did. Piper was the first to bring the inevitability to my attention, but it wasn't until she showed me Katoptris, that I realized how trying to prevent it from happening would end in disaster. Like tempting the fates.

She'd pulled me aside at campfire that night and led me to the big house porch. We sat on the stairs and she passed me her blade. She said she couldn't watch it again, that it was going to take a while to process without feeling angry and bitter. I unsheathed the blade and looked into the mirrored surface. I saw Jason and Percy wrapped together on a bed, connected by more than their mouths, though the kiss they shared was more intense than any I've ever shared with Percy. I slipped the knife back into its sheath and Piper and I sat in silence for several long minutes.

"Think we should tell them? Show them?" she'd asked.

I shook my head. "Definitely not. I think this is one of those things that needs to be allowed to unfold on its own." Blinking back my tears, I'd never felt more deficient than in that moment, but I wasn't going to let it show. I could only imagine how Piper felt already. It wasn't just me that was hurting. "If we showed them … you know what they're like … They'd deny it up and down, start getting weirded out around each other, try to avoid seeing each other and it wouldn't do anything but put it off or even get them killed."

"Agreed," she'd said. And then we returned to the campfire, put on our happy faces and gotten on with life.

It's been a year since Percy dropped out of high school, seven months since we both started at New Rome University. He still hasn't confessed it to me, but I see it in his face when he stares off in space. It happened and now he misses Jason and what they had together.

I've set architecture as my major but I think I might go for a double major. My human sexuality and gender studies class has been more eye-opening and personally affirming than any of the others. It was in this class that I finally came to understand that what I had always thought of as a shortcoming, a deficiency, is just my hard-wired sexuality. I am asexual and there's nothing wrong with me.

Percy and I have only had sex three times and all of them weren't great experiences. I feel horrible just thinking about them, and then even worse when I realize Percy probably feels the same, but doesn't understand why and is too afraid of losing what we have to ask me about it. I've tried to bring it up, to talk to him about what I'm learning, even left my books lying around in both my dormitory and his in the hopes he'll pick them up out of curiosity and maybe find the answers on his own.

I know. It's a far reach for me to hope it would happen. Percy is far from an idiot, but he misses some things that are right in front of his eyes unless you deliberately point them out and make him _see_. I've been talking to Piper again, mostly by Iris message. It seems she was in the same boat with Jason as far as him not being honest about what happened with Percy, but she finally confronted him about it. He admitted it had happened and that he avoids coming to New Rome as much as possible. When he can't help but make the trek, he doesn't announce he's here because he doesn't want things to be weird. Piper admits she and Jason aren't entirely sexually satisfied with each other, but it's not one-sided or even because of what Jason and Percy did. Piper confessed to me she's pansexual and poly, and one man - even a perfect man - couldn't ever be her only partner.

She says Jason had a hard time coming to terms with it, but after months of talking it over, he's agreed to open their relationship.

"What does that mean though?" I ask. "Have you found another partner? Has Jason?"

She twiddles with the red feather tied to the end of her braid. "Honestly, with Jason's personality I think there's only one person other than me he'd even consider being with, and he's already told me it isn't an option. The problem is that I can't really start looking for another partner that we'll both be okay with if he doesn't too. It feels unfair and really …" she sighs "… too much like something my mom would do."

_Percy_.

I close my eyes, thinking. He really does need more than I can give. I think back to last night, when we'd sat on my couch watching a movie and cuddling. How I'd been perfectly content just being there with him, close and warm, enjoying his embrace and how good he smells, and then I recall how his breathing had quickened, his grip on my arm tightening, shifting his legs. He'd been aroused. He'd kissed me deep and slow, and then forced himself to stop, to not get carried away as if he was too afraid of pushing me into sex only to find me holding back tears when he wants to see pleasure. I can't do it anymore, can't talk myself into going through the motions when my body screams _do-not-want_. And then he'd kissed me goodnight and run back to his own dorm to find relief with the help of his hand and the sex toys he thinks I don't know about.

"So you thought Percy …" I start to say, but then it really hits me how it could work. Jason is devoted to Piper. I've seen it with my own eyes, even when he waves at me through the Iris message at times, asking Piper what she's in the mood for for dinner. Jason and Percy had looked so happy together in the vision in Katoptris. So _right_ together, and they could have that if I was okay with it. Piper wants it for them too. "Yes. I agree. I want that for him."

Piper looks at me, one eyebrow raised. "Really? _You'd_ be okay with it?"

I breathe out through my nose. Even though we are close friends, I find her lack of faith trying. She knows about my struggles, how things have been not-working so far and why.

"Of course I would. Percy's probably the most sexual person I know. He _needs_ it and I can't provide it. He's also devoted and probably feels as guilty as …" I stop before I invoke the name on the tip of my tongue, quickly amending, " …hell. If it's Jason, I am alright with it. I don't know how I'd feel if it was somebody else, but …" My face flushes. Piper's smirking at me. "You _know_ what I mean!"

The door opens behind me and she waves. "Hi, Percy!"

I turn around. "Hey there. You want to talk to Piper?" His eyes widen the smallest amount. I can practically see the guilty thoughts flying through his head.

"Actually, I have to run. Let me know how it goes … after everything." Piper waves her hand through the message and then it's just me and Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy sits beside me on the couch.

We live in the University dormitories, Percy just down the hall from me, and while the rooms are small, I've maximized the space. At night, my bed folds down from the wall on top of the couch cushions and I installed storage drawers underneath to keep linens and pillows. It works for right now. Percy had wanted us to spring for a shared dorm, but I resisted, avoiding the real issues I had with the idea and explaining that I wanted to have a space that was all mine for the first time. I told him that if I could control my environment, I'd be better able to concentrate on my studies.

Now though, it really is time to be honest and hope that opening this door to another relationship isn't going to destroy everything we've built together the past seven years.

He seems to sense the conversation I'm about to start isn't something he's going to be comfortable with. I can read it in the way he picks at his jeans, the way his hands move as if to find anything to keep them busy, his forehead creased in the middle, his eyes wary.

"What?" he asks, drawing out the word, voice rising in pitch toward the end, worried. "This isn't about me missing our lunch date yesterday is it? Because I honestly _was_ called away–"

"No," I cut him off. "It's not about that."

He relaxes his shoulders a fraction, but I can tell he's still on edge.

I reach over and rub his back. It's odd, thinking about what I'm about to propose. I've always considered myself a bit territorial, especially with the people I love, but, thinking about Percy and Jason doesn't give me the same urge to kill things with fire that thinking about Percy with somebody like Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or even Piper would. I dunno. Maybe it's because Jason isn't the sort of person who would deliberately try to break somebody's heart. Not even because of principle, but because he's just not that type of person. I know Piper tries to not be a heartbreaker, but she really does carry some of her mother's more irritating traits.

Percy tenses under my hand. I wonder if he can sense the big change I'm about suggest. He looks at me, those captivating sea-green eyes holding me in place, begging me not to hurt him. And I realize then why Jason doesn't bother me. Percy has looked at Jason with that same expression, the one I used to think was reserved for me, one that says _I belong to you_. Jason doesn't bother me because Percy loves him. Percy loves him and Percy loves me and I've only really started learning about how human sexuality has many manifestations this year. If Percy hadn't looked at me with those eyes back when we met, if he hadn't claimed me before either of us knew that was what we were doing, I would have joined the hunters of Artemis and that, too, would have been a satisfying life.

I'm not bitter I didn't choose it. Had I chosen to follow Artemis, I may not have had the chance to move ahead with my study of architecture. I wouldn't have met Dedalus and discovered the other layers of my personality, perhaps even after a thousand years. I'd have been frozen at age 12, happily living life as the wild child I once was. I'm more than okay with where I ended up.

"Annabeth…" he says, and I realize he paused not because there wasn't more to his sentence, but because he's choking up. I soften my gaze and lean forward, giving him a soft kiss. He smiles against my lips and I taste salt. He's trying not to cry. I pull back and look at him, tilting my head. "Please don't go."

"What are you talking about, Seaweed Brain? Who said I was going anywhere?"

He cocks his head, though I'm not sure if he's doing it to match me or because he thinks that is how one sees things from another angle. I hide the grin that threatens to inappropriately take over my face.

"What is it then? I'm getting some really weird vibes and I don't have a clue what they mean."

I settle my hand on his thigh and squeeze it. Nice and strong. He can take it. I just have to convince him that he can. "It is something, Percy," I admit. "A big something."

His eyes widen at the word _big_. I wonder if he's putting two and two together faster than he's letting on. I have a feeling he is. Percy can play dumb better than Mr. D and Apollo put together, but like them, he's smarter than people give him credit for. "You know the class I'm taking? I've brought it up a lot over the past few months."

He grins stupidly and looks at me side-eyed. "Yeah, the sex class?"

I roll my eyes. "It's not just about sex, it's the study of human sexuality." I stop talking a second as he frowns. I think he's trying to look confused in order to cover up his discomfort with the word _sexuality_. I study his face, and I don't think he realizes just how intertwined our fates are. I can read his thoughts as if they were my own and right now he's trying really hard to hide that he's bisexual, aware of it, and doesn't want to admit it. I start again before the silence makes things weird. "This is about me, Percy. What I'm trying to tell you right now."

His eyes flash with relief, eyebrows softening, forehead smoothing. I know that talking about his sexuality would end the conversation before we even got started, that he'd close his ears to anything I'd say and dissolve into panic. I'm not quite sure why I find even that part of him endearing, but I do.

"Okay?" he says. He puts covers the hand I have on his thigh with his hand.

"Percy, you know – and please don't try to make excuses or denials about it – how we don't have sex very much. And when we do, it really sucks?"

He swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, forehead creasing again. He nods.

"It isn't anything you're doing wrong. I mean, you don't suck as a lover." I take a deep breath and remind myself I trust him. He's seen me at my absolute basest level. We've held hands in our soul forms. We've gone through hell and back together, literally. "I'm asexual, Percy," I finish, though the admission comes out a lot quieter than I'd meant it to. I don't want to sound like I'm ashamed of it, but it's out now. I'll wait for him to react before I make that clear.

He takes a minute, chewing his tongue without realizing it as he works out what I told him. "You mean you reproduce with yourself? Like how your mom has kids?"

I almost can't believe he just said that. But the earnest look on his face, the way he focuses his eyes on mine and holds my gaze lets me know he's trying to understand. I start to laugh. I can't help it. It's not that it's really very funny, more like I'm just relieved that even if asexual reproduction was what I was talking about, he isn't bolting for the door.

His face flushes red and he sticks his tongue out at me, then grins. "Alright then, Wise Girl. If that's not it, then please tell me what it is. I'm all ears."

I settle down and pull him along with me so we're resting against the back of the couch, half-cuddling. Our heads tilt together as we hold hands, facing my desk on the other side of the room, though not really looking at it.

"Asexuality is an orientation where a person doesn't experience sexual attraction, or at least, for me, it's like I do feel emotionally connected with you and it's amazing that we're together and dedicated to each other, but when it comes to actually having sex …"

He turns his head, making me turn mine too until we're facing each other only a couple of inches apart. "I don't need sex, Annabeth. Not if you don't want it. I just want to be with you and if that means we don't have sex, I'm okay with that. "

"But see, Percy," I start to say. He stops me.

"No, listen. I'm serious. We've gone all this time without doing it. The couple of times we did didn't work out and that's okay. Now that I know it's just something you're not into, we can totally work around that. I'm not gonna pressure you or anything. I don't want to lose you, though. You're more important to me than a place to stick my dick."

I smile at him. He thinks he means what he says and he's earnest at wanting to prove it to me. I know him though and he doesn't know what I've seen. It's possible that he's spent the past year convincing himself that the thing with Jason was a hallucination or a fluke.

"I love you, Percy. I love you so much that I'm not going to let you make that declaration, but I do have to admit I'm insanely happy to hear that you don't think of me as a dick receptacle."

He tries to protest again and I stop him, squeezing his hand. "Percy, you are sexual. You love sex. I don't want you to think that in order for us to be together you have to deny that entire part of yourself. All that would do would plant bitterness between us that wouldn't be so bad at the beginning, but after a while it could totally ruin everything else. I don't want to ruin _us_."

He furrows his eyebrows. "I don't understand. How can we be together, not having sex with each other but still …" His eyes widen as the realization of what I'm suggesting seems to dawn on him. He shakes his head. "I don't want to have sex with somebody else while I'm with you. I can't …" I watch the emotions play out across his face, his eyes widening, narrowing, growing darker, nostrils flaring and relaxing, lips tensing and parting. He's already done it. I watch as he seems to finally admit that he has the capacity to love more than just me and it breaks my heart to see the hurt in his face as he hates himself for it.

"Listen to me, Percy." I run my hand down the side of his face as a tear builds in the corner of his eye. "I'm not saying I will be okay with you going out and picking up random people as the need strikes. I'd want to be aware of who you're with and sure that you have feelings for them and them for you, that the sexual relationship you develop will be healthy and satisfying."

"O-kay?" he says, his voice cracking. "So this is just a: let's set it up so when I meet this theoretical person we'll deal with it together sort of thing?"

I sigh. "Sort of. But I think I may have already found a solution and I just need you to know that I'll be okay with it and that I think you ought to consider giving it a chance."

He stiffens under my hand, and pulls back, slipping his hand free and rearranging his position on the couch so one leg is tucked up. I don't know if he realizes he's closing himself off, like if he wasn't uncertain about where we stand, he'd make an excuse to get away.

My mind fishes for a way to put him back at ease, to get him to hear my suggestion and to take it seriously. I'm not sure there is a method to accomplish that and I decide to wait for him to say something first.

"Does this have anything to do with Piper?" he asks. I hear mistrust in his tone of voice.

I frown at him and sigh halfheartedly. "Are you going to hear me out or are you going to let your brain talk you into all sorts of suspicions and imagined scenarios and not take in a word I'm saying?"

He wrinkles his forehead. He looks like a pleading puppy who wants to please his master but can't sit still long enough to perform a requested trick. "I – uh –" He shakes himself and resumes his previous position beside me. I love how comfortable we are together, how we seem to fit together just right, like the cogs in a clock. "Okay. I'll hear you out. I'm not going to promise that I'll like it or that I won't need to go off and think it over for a while, but … I trust you."

He drapes his arm over my shoulders and I close my eyes a moment and enjoy the closeness and his smell, the feel of his weight and the safety his arms have come to represent. I feel him start to relax too and it makes it easier to keep talking.

"Piper and Jason are also at a point in their relationship where they're ready to open up to new partners, but to also stay together." I feel him tense briefly as if he's forcing himself to stay put. "I trust them, Percy. You do too. I think you really know that deep down. We've all been through so much together."

Percy hums under his breath. It's a small sound, but he's agreeing with me. That's something. "But I don't like Piper in a …" He gestures his disinterest. "… like that. You know?"

Oh boy. Here comes the hard part. I don't know how he's going to react when I say what needs to come next. "I do. I know."

"Then why are you suggesting them?"

I sigh, exasperated. "Percy. I know about Jason." He tenses, practically freezes beside me. It feels like the temperature drops ten degrees in an instant. I go on. "And I'm okay with it. I knew about it before anything even happened. Piper did too."

His lifts his arm off my shoulders and puts his hands in his lap. They're trembling. His whole body seems to be shaking. "Wh – what do you mean?"

I wish I could stay even-headed, but sometimes he just drives me nuts. I do attempt to temper my voice, but my words still sound like they're barbed. "Please stop lying to me. Right now, we need to have total truth. I know that you are bisexual Percy and that you and Jason have had sex before. And I am okay with that. I'm not mad at you. The only disappointment I have is that you tried to keep it hidden from me."

He goes still, his hands flaccid in his lap, shoulders shrugged forward, head bowed. "Bisexual?" he says after a long pause. "What does that … I don't think …"

I forget that Percy doesn't pay attention to a lot of things in school and that a lot of schools don't teach anything about sexuality. He's bounced around from as many schools as I have and his experiences in the the real world have been limited by his demigod status. Mine have too, but I'm different from him in how I seek out knowledge. How I strive to understand people and what makes them work.

"Sexuality is a spectrum, Percy. If you go only on the assumption that there are two genders, then the spectrum would be that some people are gay, some are straight and some fall in between, attracted to both. I think you fit on that spectrum as bi. There are other considerations about gender identity and how it affects sexual orientation, but for this conversation, yeah. Bi covers you, I think."

He's quiet again for some time. And then. "How … What … I didn't mean …" He stops. He looks at me, his eyes watery. "I'm sorry."

I give him a break and open my arms for a hug which he instantly takes. He holds me tight and buries his face in my shoulder while I smooth my hands down his back. I love how strong his back is, how the muscles feel under my palms. And then I realize what I'm doing. I'm hiding from feeling the same pain Percy is by focusing on things that are distracting. It hurts to hear the person you love finally admit they've been keeping a huge secret from you, even though I already knew about it. He had no idea I knew and I second guess myself for waiting so long to call him out on it.

We hold each other without any more words until it's time to go to sleep.

"I'll go back to my room now," he says, pulling away at last. "I've got a lot of thinking to do."

I nod. I do as well and unlike Percy, I'm taking extra classes and don't have most of tomorrow free.

He stands to go when I spot one of the books I've been reading for human sexuality. I grab it from my desk and hand it to him. "Maybe do a little bit of reading? It's got the dyslexia friendly font I like, so you shouldn't have too much trouble with it."

He tucks the book under his arm and sweeps his bangs out of his eyes. "Can I still kiss you?"

I smirk at him and pull him by the shirt so we're face to face. "If you stop kissing me you'll find yourself facing my wrath."

I love the way his eyes sparkle and I meet his lips when they find mine. For me, kissing Percy is natural as breathing. I don't know if I would have ever found that to be true with anybody else if I hadn't met him. He came into my life and the world turned upside down and inside out, but he's always been the constant I could count on.

When we break apart and say goodnight, I feel hopeful for the future. I really think we'll be able to find a way to make this messy relationship nightmare work. As I close the door, I remind myself we're demigods. We can do anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Follow me on tumblr mab-speaks

This is the final part of Coming Clean which is part 2/4 of the Uncomfortable Truths Series. The series features three ships: Jercy, Jasiper (Jiper), and Percabeth. The next update will be 1/3 from Jason's POV

XxxX

"So how'd it go?" Piper asks from a shimmering Iris message above my desk. I've barely had time to set down my backpack.

I drop into my chair and kick off my shoes. "I think he's going to give it a shot. It got pretty emotional for a while. How about you? You guys are planning to come back when again?"

Piper twiddles her hair, a sure sign she's freaking out on the inside. It's strange, but ever since I've started to really understand myself, I seem to be able to read my friends more readily than I used to.

"Jason's going back to New Rome tomorrow. I'm coming with him to see you guys and …" she shrugs, her cheeks darkening. "Well, we'll see if Jason and Percy rekindle, or whatever. Then I'm traveling up to Seattle on my own for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah?" I ask. "What are you gonna do up there?"

I watch her worry her bottom lip with her teeth. Then she leans forward on her elbows. "I … uh … Well, you know what I told you before, about me needing something I just can't get from Jason." She exhales long and slow. "Part of it is that he's … We're too similar in some ways. That class you're taking, does it go into dom/sub culture at all?"

I blink a few times. The truth is that I am learning quite a bit about different sexualities, but hearing my friends talk about these subjects as they're actively seeking them out in their lives and I'm not, I can't help but feel a little like I'm speaking a different language. "Yes?" I say, hesitation drawing it out.

"I don't want to go into details, Annabeth. Not if it makes you uncomfortable, but Jason and I are both more drawn to the dom side of things and, I dunno … He has trouble seeing me from that perspective when it comes to us, but like, he gets it when I interact with other people. It's one of the things that I think really attracted us initially. I have trouble really feeling free, I guess, feeling like I can reach my potential in the bedroom because he's – well, so big, really. He's got that Roman wolf pack thing happening too, and I don't like feeling intimidated, you know? Like shown up? He doesn't do it on purpose or anything like that; it's just who he is. But with daily life and relationship things, we're really good together. Does that make sense at all?"

"I think so," I tell her. But in my head I'm wondering if that's part of why Jason and Percy work together. In the vision Katoptris had shown, Jason certainly did seem to have been more dominant. I feel my face heat up, mind racing to try to think of anything else to get off the subject. "Umm, why Seattle?" I hardly know why I'm asking. I'm just spouting words to get Piper to talk some more so I don't have to.

Her lips turn up in a smirk and she sits back in her chair on the other side of the Iris message. "Hylla said she'd show me the ropes, sort of a behind the scenes tour of the amazons. Should be fun and educational."

I glance at my laptop and then back at Piper, relieved to have found a reason to back out of this conversation before I ask anymore questions with answers I really don't want to hear. "Percy should be here any minute. I still need to make sure he's okay with, you know, everything. I'll talk to you later."

Piper chuckles and says goodbye before swiping her hand through the message and ending the call.

I take a couple of deep breaths, reminding myself that what I want more than anything is for Percy to be able to have his needs met by somebody who loves him, and that he and I will be able to work on our relationship and grow it into something that will last. What Piper and Jason do as far as domination goes is none of my business and I don't need to think about it.

A key turns in the lock on my door and I swivel my chair as Percy lets himself in. "Hey you. How's it going?" I sound far too cheerful even to my own ears.

Fortunately, Percy responds well to it. He smiles at me and I stand up to meet him for a hug and a kiss. Then we sit on my couch and I lean my head on his shoulder. "I did a lot of thinking today. A lot of reading too, if you can believe it."

I chuckle and nod. "It's amazing how a subject can really become interesting when it's relevant to your life."

"Yeah, totally." He's quiet for a few long moments. "You're really okay with the idea of me and Jason … like … fucking each other's brains out?"

I close my eyes and grimace. But I open them again right away. "Percy, I'm okay with you and Jason doing whatever it is that you need to do. I don't necessarily want to hear the details, at least, not right away. Not unless I ask."

"Sorry," he says, going quiet again. "But I just really need to say this to you right now. I'm not sure why it's such a huge deal to me, but it is."

I lift my head and look him in the eyes. "Okay. I want to hear it."

"Just … You're right that I've been lying to you this past year … by not telling you about what happened with Jason. But really it's been longer than that. You know …" His face colors and he seems to be struggling to keep meeting my eyes. "Okay, it's just, you know … when guys have sex with each other, it's sort of like … Damn, I don't even know why I'm having trouble saying it. I feel embarrassed, and then, after reading some of the chapters in that book, I'm mad at myself for being embarrassed."

"Are you trying to tell me that when you and Jason had sex that you were the bottom?"

He nods, his eyes wincing like he's ready for me to start making fun of him for it. I wrinkle my forehead.

"But you liked it, right?"

His eyes go wider, taking on an almost sad look, completely at odds with his answer. "I freaking loved it. That's what I'm trying to say, I guess. I've known I like to have, er, things up my butt when I'm getting off, for a long time. And I think part of why I failed so hard when we … you and me tried sex … was because I was so focused on hiding that from you, I didn't catch your cues that you were really just not into it at all. And I want to tell you I'm sorry for that."

And just like that, he makes me fall in love with him all over again.

"Percy, I … thank you." I fling my arms around him and hug him as tight as I can. "I love you, idiot. You are perfect to me exactly as you are."

"I don't really think I'm like totally bi though," he says.

I draw back and lift an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? It's fine, I just wonder why you think that."

"I've never been attracted to guys before, at all. I mean I noticed them, but more in an admiration sort of way, like something I'd want to be myself, not like lusting after them. But Jason, it's different. I don't know how to explain it really. I wasn't attracted to him and then I really was. So he's like the exception, but I do like getting fucked, so I don't really know. Honestly, if it wasn't for you being asexual, I'd probably ask you to fuck me with a strap on and I'd never want sex from a guy at all."

I nod. I think I get what he's trying to tell me. "It's okay if you don't want to put a label on it. That's all it is, and it's how you feel about how you identify. If you want to call it a bromance and leave it at that, it's fine with me."

He breathes out through his nose, his forehead creasing. "If it's anything at all, though. I haven't even talked to Jason since that night. It's been a long time. He's avoided me and I've avoided him. It's possible that it was really just a one night sort of thing. And, if that is the case, I just want to make it clear to you that I am fine with going along as we have been. I have … toys and things, so it's not like I'm suffering."

I stroke his face with my hand, then boop him on the nose. Well, he'll be here tomorrow and I guess we'll find out then."

Percy's face drains of color. He stares at me blankly. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? We can arrange for you two to meet later in the week if you need more time. You look really pale."

He swallows and shakes his head slowly. "I'm just tired. No. I think it's the sort of thing that will be better to figure out sooner than later." He stares at his hands in his lap. He looks lost. And then he looks back at me, pleading. "Annabeth, uh … can I stay with you tonight? It's just … nightmares and nerves. I really need to be close to you and I promise not to …"

"Yes," I answer before he rambles on any more. "I want to be close to you before tomorrow's meeting too."

The relief on his face is pure gold.

We stand up together and pull my bed down from the wall, then put the sheets and blankets on the mattress.

Lying together in the dark, our legs tangling, breaths mingling, I know that what we've got is worth fighting for, worth the compromises.

As his breathing evens out and my eyelids grow heavy, he asks one more question. "How are we gonna have kids in the future? Do you have brainchild powers?"

It's a sort of silly question, but the fact he's thinking about us having a family even after all the upheaval of the past couple of days, all the uncomfortable truths, makes me realize he's serious.

"Let's talk about that when we're actually ready for those kids. We'll work it out."

"Love you," he murmurs into the dark, and then starts snoring softly.

"You too, Percy."

I fall asleep smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

XxxX

Jason

The streets of New Rome are bright and bustling with people when we arrive. The smells are so familiar, the warmth, and I'm not really paying attention to any of it. Even Terminus gave me a few suggestions about getting my head out of the clouds and I'm pretty sure that's what Piper was teasing me about before she popped into the grocery store.

I stand with my back to the brick wall of the grocers, lost in my own head.

We've been staying in Piper's dad's Los Angeles apartment the past couple of weeks while waiting for Charon to grant me an audience. The pontifex maximus gig has been rewarding, but it keeps me constantly on the move. I was half-relieved that Charon turned out to be a bit of LA executive-type asshole and Piper and I had a chance to slow down a bit before dealing with his representation at the camps.

Last night was pretty heavy. We packed up all our gear and went to bed where we talked about why me hooking up with Percy isn't going to ruin our relationship. I'm a pretty straight-laced guy, what can I say? It's gonna take some time before I truly buy it. But hearing her complain about how she feels like she's falling short in the bedroom makes me want to do anything possible to find a solution. I admit, it's a hard pill for me to swallow when she says things like that, with the way she acts afraid of my dick. I mean, it's hard for me to just drop my need to be in control when I feel like I'm scaring her just because of how my body happens to be. We've definitely got problems, but what couple doesn't? Still, the idea that she's going to Hylla for help makes me nervous. All right, really it's just Hylla that makes me nervous. She looks so much like Reyna but is about ten times as fierce and twenty times less willing to compromise when there's a man involved.

I tell myself it's just my fear talking. After agreeing that what we're planning with Percy and Hylla is actually constructive in that we'll each be able to have the sex we're each desparate for - then when we're together we'll be able to focus on all the other things we love about each other without dissatisfaction getting in the way - we held each other all night. Our kisses were sweet, loving, real. I know marriage isn't in our immediate future, but after glimpsing what our future looks like during the battle in Athens, seeing our grandchildren ... I think we both know how we'll end up. I can't help but smile at the thought. It's sort of like a security thing and makes dealing with the issues we've got now feel less scary.

A bell rings loud against the quiet afternoon, and I watch as a swarm of children race onto the playground from the brick elementary school across the street. A generation of legacies. In the very back of my memory, I remember going to classes at the school in the early days before they realized I was a son of Jupiter and integrated me into the twelfth legion. I'm not sure life in New Rome is what I'd want for my kids, but it really is too soon to be thinking about that right now.

I jump when Piper touches my shoulder. She laughs at me and pulls me by the hand, a shopping bag slung over her other arm. "C'mon, Sparky. Aren't you a little bit excited?"

My stomach squirms and I'm not sure if it's indigestion from the sandwiches we wolfed down earlier or nerves. I shrug and grunt noncommittally. "Dunno. What's in the bag?"

"Changing the subject, huh? Well, I picked up some munchies for Annabeth and myself for our girls night in. So don't get your hopes up."

She lets go of my hand and slings her arm around my waist as we keep walking toward the end of the main street. We walk in silence for a couple of minutes until the imposing tapered roofs of the University are within sight, just a couple of blocks south. "You have to miss him a little, Jason," Piper says, her voice softer than usual. "He's your best friend."

She stops talking and I know why. I swallow past a huge lump in my throat at her accidental replacement of Leo. We haven't talked much about him the past couple of years, and I do admit that once Percy and I started getting to know each other, Leo had kind of slipped out of the best friend spot without me realizing it. I can't help feeling like I deserve being taken down a few pegs.

"You know I didn't mean …" she starts, then pauses. "I meant of those of us that are still around."

"Yeah," I say. I do know she didn't mean it to kill the mood she was going for, but I'm not really feeling the need to try and placate my guilt right now. It's fucking true. I let Leo down, though I hadn't planned on it, and then … then I cheated on Piper and hid my guilt, my resentment of her growing inside me until she called me out. All the lies, all the attempts at saving face, all it does is make small problems grow into massive ones. It could turn a person into someone they would despise if they were in their right mind.

I take a couple of deep breaths and just let it go. I slip my arm around Piper's shoulders and squeeze her arm to let her know I'm done dwelling on bitterness. She smirks at me with a sideways glance, an eyebrow raised, and we're good again.

Piper's smarter than a lot of people give her credit for. She gets how emotions work, sees right through emotional manipulation and isn't afraid to call people out on it. She tries her damndest to use the gifts her mother passed on to her to _not_ be like Aphrodite. She'd probably make a fantastic counselor some day. I'll have to remember to suggest that sometime.

Before I'm ready, we're here. The dormitory is a four story brick building with a large covered porch supported by a row of columns. Dozens of windows with arches at the top line the building front in uniform rows, providing just enough access to daylight per person to maintain personal well-being despite the small living quarters. We stop at the foot of the porch stairs and Piper digs around in her shoulder bag and pulls out a piece of paper with Annabeth's room number scrawled on it.

I swallow again, my mouth suddenly very dry.

"She's in 314," she says and I follow her into the marble tiled foyer.

I don't pay much attention to what happens next. I'm only half-aware of Piper keying in a code in a security panel and Annabeth's voice answering. Then the sound of a buzzer goes off and we take an elevator to the third floor.

My mind seems to be trying to hang back, to stop time from going forward as thoughts of Percy and _what-the-hell-are-we-even-doing?_ swirl through my brain.

Piper knocks on the door marked 314 and it swings open, the present crashing into my awareness all at once at the sight of Annabeth's excited face.

I watch the girls squeal and hug each other, trying my damndest to smile like I mean it, going for a happy-go-lucky, _we're gonna rock this_ sort of expression, similar to the one I used when getting my troops hyped up for battle as a centurion.

Annabeth moves back from the door to let Piper inside, and then her grey eyes meet mine. She smiles, her cheeks blushing pink. I follow Piper, trying to sort out how Annabeth can appear so genuinely happy to see me under the circumstances. I'm really confused. I cover it up with small talk and trying to act relaxed. Percy is no where to be seen and I can't even start on how relieved I am to not have to play cool with him in the room.

"You look really good," I tell Annabeth. "Liking it here in New Rome? Your studies and all?"

She nods and gestures for us to take a seat on her couch. "Oh yeah. I'm learning a ton." She sits in her computer chair and swivels it around to face us. "I love the architecture and the weather especially."

Piper grabs my hand and squeezes it. I squeeze back. "Where's Percy?" She asks, slipping her hand free again.

I want to sink back into the couch cushions and dissolve into shadow like Nico does, but I keep it together. I'm lying to myself about not wanting to know where Percy is. I really do miss the guy, but I am so not stoked about how awkward it's gonna be.

"He's out skateboarding. Says it helps him clear his head and keeps him in shape."

My interest perks up and I find myself engaging in the conversation despite my inner turmoil. "Really? I didn't think skateboards were allowed inside the Pomerian Line."

"When did Percy start skateboarding?" Piper asks at the same time.

Annabeth chuckles. "He's been doing it since before I met him, but never had a chance at camp with all the quests and things." She turns to face me, a mischievous gleam in her eye, like she's sharing an inside joke. "They're not allowed, but Terminus seems to have taken a liking to Percy and Percy managed to talk him into making an exception. They're renovating the aqueducts, so Percy goes over there in the afternoons and diverts the water and skates the tunnels. In exchange, he helps out with some of the underwater work."

I don't think I hide my astonishment very well. The idea of Terminus taking a liking to anybody to the point of bending a rule is a completely foreign concept.

"Only Jackson would be able to pull a deal like that off," I say with bemusement.

I don't miss the look Annabeth and Piper exchange. It's discomforting, but the door opens right then, and Percy comes in. And I'm totally fucked, my heart hammering against my ribs, sweat breaking out on my forehead and the nape of my neck.

He looks entirely at ease, his hair damp, clothes fresh. He crosses the room and kisses Annabeth, then settles his hand on her shoulder and grins at me. "What's up, Grace? Been a long time." He nods to Piper.

But in the space of a second I see a small chink in his armor, the slightest change in his eyes as if he's begging me to not let this get weird. I read the message clear as day. _Please, dude. Act normal._ I get it and I completely agree, relaxing.

"You know, just the same old story. Traveling the states, working out deals with the quiet gods, hooking up their kids with satyrs or Lupa to get them to the right camp. Piper's been traveling with me the past few months."

"Right on, Man."

He turns to Piper and chats with her for a while, Annabeth chiming in occasionally, but my brain is fried. I'm almost at the end of my ability to tether myself to acting _normal_. As I watch Percy and Annabeth interact, they're so obviously well suited … I wonder why we're doing this. I'm not really gay. I don't think Percy is either. But I can't deny the sex was mind-blowing, and the way Percy had looked at my body like I was hotter than sin itself; how he was so focused on taking in the sight of my pleasure he'd almost forgotten about pleasuring himself; how he'd begged to suck my cock; how he'd taken it inside himself …

I suppress a shudder, but thankfully the others seem pretty into whatever they're talking about. I just smile and nod when they infrequently look my way. I watch Percy some more. He gets on his knees and then sits on the floor in front of Annabeth's chair, still chatting, and she runs her fingers through his thick black hair.

I know what his hair feels like, what that mouth is capable of doing, lips stretching tight and taking my cock in as far as humanly possible.

Percy's not what I would consider submissive, personality-wise. I'm really not very well versed in all the talk Piper's brought up in the bedroom about me being too dominant for her and all. Percy and I have always vied for the top spot on quests or really, on stupid shit too. Like which of us was stronger, faster, better at just about anything we could turn into a contest, but we've always been able to find a way to share the spotlight. He'd give sometimes, I'd give others, and at times we'd both come out looking exactly as foolish as we are. But in the bedroom, there wasn't any of that. No word from Percy about my dick putting his to shame, which was amazing because he's got nothing to be ashamed of. We came together in the dark, flesh straining, somehow knowing who was going to do what – how much and how far – without even thinking about it. It had been amazing.

"Alright there, Grace?" Percy asks, pulling me out of my headspace, and damn it to Hades if my face isn't burning up.

"Yeah, man. Just a bit tired from traveling."

Piper leans over and kisses my jaw, then whispers in my ear. "It's about time, babe."

I wrinkle my forehead, suddenly not very happy I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. "Time for what?"

Annabeth clears her throat and I look over at her. Percy stares at me, his eyes fixing me with a hard gleam. I sense he's wondering what the fuck my problem is and has plans to demand I spill my guts the second the girls are out of earshot. But, even that doesn't rile me up. He doesn't want to do it in front of the girls to save us both from embarrassment. I don't know what's gotten into me when I give him a cryptic smile and a quick wink.

_Jupiter's thunderbolt!_ My stomach nearly flips when the wink makes him flush. And, uh-oh. He's going to get even with me for that. Jackson has a mean streak if you cross him just right and I think I just did.

Annabeth resets the mood in the room when she speaks. "It's time for Piper and me to kick you boys out. We've got girl talk to catch up on and a bottle of wine that needs drinking."

Percy climbs to his feet and pulls Annabeth out of her chair. He hugs her and nuzzles her cheek.

Piper gives me a self-satisfied smirk and crooks her finger towards her lips. I lean over and kiss her, and then stand up straight when she smacks my ass.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up."

Percy releases Annabeth and walks to the door. He opens it and waits for me to exit before saying goodnight to Piper and Annabeth and then joins me in the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy stares at me for a moment, his arms folded across his chest. I can't tell what's going on in his head, if he's angry, sad, freaking out, or what.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask him, slinging my backpack so it's better supported on my shoulder and not letting him drag me down with his angst.

He lifts an eyebrow, like he hasn't considered that we need to go somewhere other than the hallway, then shrugs. "My room is down the hall. We could go out and kick a footbag around, shoot some hoops? But I just had a shower and you said you were tired. Maybe goof off on the Xbox?" He walks past me and I follow him.

I study him as he walks. His steps are determined, evenly paced, but it's almost like they're so deliberate, he's doing it for the purpose of covering his nerves. I'm not sure why, but that thought sets me at ease.

He stops at room 303 and fishes his key out of his pocket. He fumbles it for the briefest moment. My lips twitch. I can smell his anxiety, and if he wasn't trying to pull of an aloof act, I might be inclined to help him tone it down, but not now; now it's more intriguing to watch and see how far he'll work himself up before he snaps.

Percy pushes the door open and stands back, waiting for me to enter first. I narrow my eyes at him and he meets my gaze, not looking away. His lips turn up at the corners.

"Are we seriously back to this? Mistrusting, trying to spot weaknesses, one-upping each other?"

"Aren't we?" I ask him, still not moving forward.

Percy rolls his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Stand in the hall if you don't want to come in." He crosses the threshold first and I follow, closing the door behind me.

Percy's room is nothing like Annabeth's. It looks as if his chest of drawers had indigestion and vomited its contents all over the room. His bed is the only space not overtaken with clothes, sports equipment, weapons, video game boxes, and random discs.

"I see you're getting by fine on your own without daily inspections."

Percy sniggers. "Shut up, Grace. Not all of us can fit into the Roman style of discipline while living in a box."

I roll my eyes. "Want me to give you a hand straightening up?"

"Why?" he asks, drawing out the word with suspicion.

I widen my eyes, and then take off my glasses and clean them with the bottom of my shirt. "For lack of anything better to do?" I suggest, putting the frames back on.

He heaves a great, overly dramatic sigh that would put Mr. D to shame.

I cock an eyebrow at him and start tossing random clothes into a pile by the door. Percy joins in and before long, we're competing to see who can get the most cleaning done until there's nothing left. I sweep my eyes over the newly revealed floor, the now organized weapons shelf, the metal chest of sports equipment, and then Percy's desk. Percy focuses on untangling his Xbox controllers and setting up the system while I watch.

It's starting to feel _not weird_ to be around Percy again, and I'm more relieved than I can say.

"Hey, man. "Where's the laundry room? I can get these going while you finish up."

He looks up at me from under his overgrown bangs, grinning crookedly. "Dude, that would be awesome." He sets down the controllers and digs in his jeans pocket, pulling out a key. He hands it to me. "Laundry's at the end of the hall, last door on the right." He opens his desk drawer and rifles through it a minute, then hands me a coin purse. "There should be enough quarters to do a couple loads."

"Right on, bro. Back in a flash."

XxxX

"No you don't!"

I furiously click the buttons on my controller while Percy grunts beside me. We're side by side on the edge of his bed, leaning forward as if being closer to the screen will give us more control over the game.

Percy bumps my knee with his, throwing off my concentration and he kills my character with a loud whoop. I blink at the display, frowning, and then he slaps my thigh and gives it a brief squeeze. My face has to be red as the simple touch sends a jolt of excitement up my leg to my groin, but luckily Percy tosses his controller aside and jumps to his feet before I start acting awkward.

"What do you say we go grab something to eat? Maybe stock up on caffeine and munchies and we'll make it an all-night fight to death."

I grin at him and accept his hand up. "You're on, Jackson."

I dig my jacket out of my backpack and slip it on. We hit the laundry room on the way out to switch his clothes to the dryer, then walk the short distance to the Coliseum where the evening food vendors have set up shop.

After a couple panini sandwiches and a quick game of footbag that Percy wins because my stomach cramps, we make our way back to the convenience store a few blocks from the University.

The sky is already starting to darken, and I'm having a blast just hanging out without feeling like I have to be on constant alert for monsters or even having any sort of plan or schedule. It's freeing and so freaking nice to just feel like my friendship with Percy is square again.

We head for the drinks aisle, a plastic shopping basket slung over my forearm, and Percy's eyes brighten when he spots his drink of choice. He picks up a two-liter bottle of something incredibly blue and sticks it in the basket.

I take a look at the label. It reads Mt. Dew Voltage. I screw up my face. "That stuff looks nasty," I tell him, "like what I'd imagine hippocampus piss would look like."

Percy makes a face at me, like he doesn't buy it for a second. "What do _you_ know about hippocampi?" I shrug and grab a couple small bottles of unsweetened iced tea and add them to the basket. "And talk about nasty taste … that stuff doesn't even have any sugar in it. You gotta feed your brain, dude, and sugar is what makes it thrive."

I raise my eyebrows at him, unable to stop the smug smile from forming on my lips. "Glucose, from naturally occurring sugar in the foods you eat is what your brain thrives on, Jackson. I'll tell you what I know about _the_ hippocampus. Want to talk about exacerbating learning problems? Two weeks of overdoing added sugar will mess up your ability to learn and remember shit."

He glares at me, eyes narrowed and grabs another bottle of the blue stuff, a 20 oz one, then exchanges the two-liter bottle for it. He glares at me again, for good measure, and grabs a bottle of the same tea I'm getting.

"Grace, not a single word," he says, and walks to the front counter.

He's playing with the candy disguised as toys in the display above the magazines when I set the basket on the counter. "My treat?"

Percy smirks as if his master plan of getting me to buy his drinks has paid off.

The clerk approaches and I turn to look at him, but find myself distracted by the large display case of condoms on the wall behind him. My face drains as the clerk rings up the drinks. We didn't use a condom last time. It honestly didn't even cross my mind until now. Piper will murder me when she hears that. I'm busy wondering if I should buy some now, just in case, but then, the way things have gone so far … I'd feel really stupid asking for them with Percy right there, and then we'd probably not even go there, or worse, it could throw us back into the awkward territory from earlier and I just can't even think about that right now.

The clerk clears his throat and I realize I'm making a fool of myself standing around, not paying attention. I pull out my wallet and pay for the drinks, then take the shopping bag and follow Percy out of the store. He grabs the bag from me as soon as we're on the sidewalk, cackling with delight as he pulls his disgusting blue soda out and drinks it.

I stare at him, bemused. He's got the shopping bag hanging from the crook of his elbow, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows until the bottle is empty. Then he smacks his lips. "Well, even if added sugar messes you up long term, I gotta say, the head rush feels pretty damn good while it lasts." He grins, then looks around as if just realizing how dark it is. I start to cross the street and realize Percy's not following. I turn back and see him staring at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" I stand next to him and look up too. The stars are out.

He points. "See that constellation?"

I crook my neck, trying to get level with him to see where he's pointing. "Which one?"

He squints his eyes, screwing up his face and sort of backing into my chest so I'll know where to look. "It's Zoe Nightshade. She was a hunter of Artemis. Artemis turned her into a constellation five years ago." I can feel his voice vibrating through his back and against my chest, the heat building, but the sadness in his voice keeps things neutral. "Right before Thalia joined them."

I finally see it as he moves to the side. "Oh yeah. The young girl with a bow? And she's running?" I ask, turning to look at Percy. His face is right there, his sweet breath huffing over my lips and nose. The sweetness isn't half as disgusting as I'd expect it to be. I'm half tempted to lean in and taste his lips, but he moves away, seemingly unaffected.

"Yeah …" he says, still a little melancholy. "All the friends I've made and lost. A lot of them talked about the stars. Come on. Let's head back. It's getting cold out here."

I'm not cold. I'm busy trying to figure out how to calm my pounding heart. And then it occurs to me that I could put the adrenaline pumping through my body to some good use. "Bet I can beat you there."

Percy grins at me crookedly. "Oh hell yeah. You're on."

We tear off down the dark streets, neck and neck towards the dormitory.

I reach the porch one step ahead of Percy, but he insists I cheated by skipping steps with my long legs.

"Alright then, Jackson," I say, only slightly winded. "First person to your room? And no starting until after the elevator lets us out."

Percy's eyes gleam and he shoves the grocery bag into my arms as he pushes the code that will let us up. "I carried them here. Your turn."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, whatever."

The elevator rises to the third floor, Percy and I tense up, ready to bolt, and then the bell dings. We tear out into the hall before the doors are fully open, sprinting down the hall. I pull ahead, but Percy's not playing fair. He grabs my jeans pocket and yanks me backwards, then uses his momentum and my body to vault himself forward, leaping off the hallway wall and stops in front of his door, looking smug.

I just sigh and walk the remaining feet while he unlocks and opens the door. "I win," he says when I reach him.

I cock an eyebrow and push the door open, then step inside. "Nuh-uh. I'm the first inside."

Watching his face go from smug to affronted is hilarious. It's a sight I'd love to see a lot more frequently.

"Oh hell no, Grace," he says, and pushes me backward as he crosses the threshold, then closes the door with his foot. He keeps pushing me until my back hits the wall and splays his hand across my chest, staring me deep in the eyes. My treacherous heart stutters and he stops and looks at his hand, then back up at me. "Your heart's beating really fast."

I feel like the air just got really thin and I'm having trouble taking in enough oxygen. "We were racing. It takes a while to return to normal."

He lifts an eyebrow, looking at me through his bangs falling out of place. He moves his hand and takes the grocery bag away from me as my heart stutters again. It skips a beat, cold where his hand had been. _I've lost my mind,_ I think as my dick throbs in my pants.

Percy drops the bag, still not moving away from me. He shrugs out of his jacket, and then stares me down. I think I must be dreaming when our mouths crash together, his knee between my thighs, pinning me to the wall. I kiss him back, breathing through my nose, finally feeling like my lungs are working properly again. His hands are all over me, tugging at my jacket while he devours my mouth, pushing his tongue inside, then sucking mine into his mouth, unwilling to break the kiss for anything.

I get that. I'm there too, my hands gripping his ass, pulling our hips together, rubbing my balls against his thigh, his dick pressing my groin. I shrug my shoulders to help as Percy works my arms free from my jacket. His mouth tastes so fucking perfect, the aftertaste of that blue soda gone, replaced with his saliva, his own sweetness. I could get drunk on it so easily.

We grunt and moan into each other's mouths, noses bumping, heat rising and our hips rutting together, unable to wait another second.

I'm thrown off my game when he finally breaks the kiss, insecurities threatening to take over the rush until I see the hungry gleam in his eyes. He doesn't back away, just pauses, and then tears off his shirt. I pull mine off too, my hands instantly going to his chest, pinching his nipples and I'm close to coming at the sight of his kiss-plump lips parting, his eyes half-closing as he moans in response.

He pushes my hands away and presses our chests together, sucking the air from my lungs in another kiss. I wrap my arms around his back, my palms feeling out the sharp dips and curves of his muscles, amazed by how much it turns me on. And then Percy moves from my mouth, kissing my cheeks and neck. I release my hold on his back as he drops to his knees, moving his lips down my chest and stomach, hands grabbing my fly. He looks up at me, lust-drunk.

"Can I?"

It's all I can do to keep the excited squeak in my throat from coming out. I press my lips together and nod.

I don't know what it is, maybe the way he looks at me, the physical me, as if he's memorizing my body, drinking it all in while he has the chance, or even like I'm the only thing in the world that exists in this moment, that I'm precious to him. It sends shivers up my spine and makes my knees go weak, leaving me dizzy, though, it could also be the fact that all the blood in my brain has redirected to my dick.

He unfastens the buttons on my fly and I gasp as the pressure lifts. It's not very comfortable being as well-endowed as I am to have your erection trapped against your thigh by your boxers.

Percy grips my shaft through my boxers, stretching the fabric over it and admiring the outline.

"Fuck, Jason," he murmurs, eyes fixated on my cock, hand working the head until I'm ready to beg. "You're so fucking perfect." The way he finishes his sentence makes me pause. Did I hear resentment in his voice, some bitterness? But then he leans forward and puts his mouth on my cock through my boxers, the heat from his breath making me burn even as he proceeds to soak the fabric with his spit.

My hands are clenched in fists against the wall, helping to ground me. I'm trying harder than anything _not_ to grab his hair and force him to get down to business.

When my dick strains against the wet fabric, Percy sits back on his heels to admire his handiwork. He massages my balls with one hand, the other keeps rubbing my cockhead and I know I'm leaking pre-come. I have to be; I'm so turned on I can hardly stand it.

"Look at you, being all tame and docile," Percy says.

I meet his eyes, considering his words. He's right. I'm totally putting myself in his hands and just trusting he'll do what needs doing. And my stomach squirms as thoughts of Piper's complaints rise in my mind. But then, she's never looked at my body like Percy does; it just never felt right to not make sure her needs came first. I smack the back of my head against the wall, a new thought striking me for the first time. I never thought of giving her free rein to do what she wants to my body as being a need.

"You still with me? We can stop if you want." Percy's voice filters through my ears, reaching my brain like a delayed radio signal.

"No," I gasp, jerking my hips forward. "Please, Percy." My words come out sounding choked. I swallow my guilt, promising myself to revisit it later, to address it with Piper, and push thoughts of her as far away as possible. This, right now, is between Percy and me. And looking into his eyes – watching the delighted spark flash back to life as he pulls my boxers down and watches my swollen dick swing, hypnotized by it – I realize I fucking love this guy too. It's different than how I feel about Piper, but it's just as powerful. I watch as he wraps his lips around the head, closes his eyes and starts to suck.

My hands are in his hair without my permission, but now that they're here, they're staying. I don't use them to force him, I just luxuriate in the thick silky tresses. He hums, sending pleasure spiking up my spine straight to my center. I rub his scalp with my fingertips, massaging as he bobs his head, taking me in a little deeper each time. His mouth is hot and growing wetter by the second, so good, the suction making it tight, his tongue rough on the underside, squeezing tighter every so often. He coaxes gasps from my throat that I couldn't keep in if I wanted to.

I watch him, mesmerized by the sight of my dick disappearing and reappearing from Percy's mouth, his face. He opens his eyes and meets mine, making me tremble all over. I can tell he loves sucking me off. I have no idea _how_ he's even doing it. At regular intervals he takes more than half my throbbing dick into his mouth … his throat … without gagging.

While he's watching me, his eyes huge in his face, he cups my balls and, _oh my fucking gods_, runs a slippery finger behind them up the crack of my ass.

Now, I know Percy loves getting off up the backside, but I've never gone there myself, not even out of curiosity, and yet, he's not trying to push inside, just rubbing the pad of his finger over my rim. It makes me wonder why I've never tried before. Under the dual assault from the front and back, my need to come grows more urgent. I moan, taking deep breaths, trying to draw it out just a little longer, to put it off, but it's no good. I grip his hair in my fist to warn him and he glares at me, doubling down on the suction.

"Ahhh, Percy," I cry out, holding back from sheer force of will. "I'm gonna come. You don't want me to …"

He glares at me again and I catch myself. _Oh holy fuck_. He _does_ want me to come down his throat. The thought barely registers before I buck my hips reflexively and my orgasm crashes through my body like a dam bursting.

I stare at Percy the entire time, forcing myself to not close my eyes, but to watch what it does to him. He swallows, and swallows, and swallows around my shaft, milking even more come from my dick, and then pulls his mouth free, gasping to catch his breath. He closes his eyes, holding my dick to his face as a few more spurts I didn't know were coming paint his face. My come catches on his eyelashes, drips down his cheek, and he seems to glow. He's radiating pleasure and I'm just so blown away I don't even know which way is up.

My heart thuds in my chest, pumping more blood to my brain and I come back to myself. I wipe the come off his eyelash and cheek, not quite sure what to do with it now covering my hand, but Percy opens his eyes again and distracts me from the dilemma.

"Come on, Grace. Time to move it to the bed."

Amazingly, my dick, half-soft, twitches at the suggestion. He grabs my hands and pulls himself off the floor. He's about ready to turn away, to walk to the bed, but I hold him in place, my hands on his hips.

I lean forward, brushing noses, then tentatively swipe my tongue across his lips. He opens his mouth and I taste myself on his tongue. It doesn't drive my desire down like I thought it would. Instead, it fuels my need for him, my need to please him in return. I pour my thanks, my feelings, my all into the kiss until he smacks my arm. He sucks in his breaths when he's free, and I feel foolish for not realizing I'd cut off his air, but Percy smirks at me and jerks his head toward the bed.

I kick off my shoes, jeans, and ruined boxers and follow him onto it without any further thoughts or worries.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: If you can't handle Jercy having sex that's hot, heavy, and explicit, I recommend backing away. If you continue to read, don't even tell me I didn't warn you. I'm not interested in anonymous lessons in morality.

And for all the smut LOVERS... tell me what you think. Which parts did you like best?

XxxX

I crawl onto Percy's bed and lie on my side next to him, propped up on one elbow. He grins at me stupidly.

"Your glasses are crooked."

I move my hand to straighten them, but he snatches them off my face first, then sets them on the dresser beside the bed. I watch him as he settles back on the pillow, then stares at his feet, and kicks off his shoes and socks. I wonder why this feels so much different than our first time together, why we seem to be content to just lie back and _be_ rather than trying to deny everything, and attempt to salvage our friendship with rationalization. It could be because the lights are on this time; we're fully aware of what we're doing; the guilt factor has eased, and … I think. For myself, I'm coming to terms with my feelings for Percy. After months of avoidance, it hardly took any time at all for us to get right back to where we left off.

Percy trails his fingers up and down my shaft, sending shivers through my nerves. I'm still half hard and rapidly returning to full mast under his teasing touches.

I look at Percy's face, at his goofy smile.

"Looks like you're primed and ready again," he says. There's an eager sort of glee in his voice.

I groan, messing up my longer-than-regulation hair, mindlessly telling myself to remember to make an appointment to get it cut this week. "You can thank my dad for that."

He gives me a funny look. "What do you mean by that?"

I guess we're talking for a while first. I think it's really kind of cool to just be able to blow my load down my bro's throat and then settle in for a chat without it being weird. I don't think Percy and I have ever had a time together where we didn't have some schedule or other, some potential death threat looming over us.

"Umm. You remember the Titan War …" I realize how dumb that sounds. "Don't answer. That was a stupid question. Well, after I defeated Krios on Mount Othrys, my dad zapped me with a bolt of lightning."

Percy screws up his face in disbelief. "Man, that guy is too much."

"No," I say, chuckling. "It was a friendly bolt, like just a quick zap, sorta his version of a high five, I guess. It was also his blessing."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," I trace one of Percy's nipples with a fingertip, making it stand out on his chest. "When I returned to Camp Jupiter, I'd grown four inches."

He grips my dick at the base of the head, pulling my foreskin back and forth so the head peeks in and out, making me shudder. I try to focus.

"Four inches taller or longer?" he teases, his eyes glowing bright with mischief.

Two can play at that game. I stare directly into his eyes as I steady my breathing. "Both," I say, and then start laughing. I can't help it. I'm feeling too good, winding up, slowing down, and starting over again. "He pretty much drop-kicked me through puberty, and yeah … It was embarrassing for a while."

"Why's that?" he asks.

"Uhh …" I have to breathe in and out a couple of times to stay calm. Percy's totally trying to break my concentration. "There's a story from the ancient days in Rome; I don't know if it's true or not, but it runs through the legion every so often, usually after a huge battle to sort of lighten the mood."

"So, like every couple of months?" Percy asks, a huge grin on his face. I tweak his nipple to distract him from stimulating my dick. "Ow!"

He pouts, but it works. He rests his hand on my thigh instead. It amazes me how natural it feels to be so intimate and okay with it.

"No, but you're right that it's not all that infrequent. More like every three years or so. Supposedly, in the baths in ancient Rome, when a guy who was exceptionally endowed would enter, the bathers would applaud and bless the guys parents. So yeah, after the Titan War, you can imagine how that went."

I can't help but smile when Percy starts laughing. He absently smoothes his free hand over his chest and stomach. "You were praetor then, right? They do it even with all the formal Roman regulations about station and stuff?"

"C'mon. You were praetor too. You know how it is … Getting elected despite not really wanting the responsibility, the burden. When you'd rather blend in and be one of the group, not always questioning if the people you call friends really like you or if they're in it because of your power." My arm is falling asleep. I reposition myself so I'm on my back instead and Percy rises up on his elbow, reversing our position. "Actually, I kinda sucked at being praetor."

Percy lifts his free hand in a fist and I bump it. Then he frowns as if he's considering something unpleasant. "You know, I think I got a bum deal. Poseidon never blessed me like that. Clarisse got blessed by Ares … You did by Jupiter."

Jason thinks about the other godly blessings he knows about. "Piper got Aphrodite's blessing when she was claimed … And Frank …" I laugh. "Oh gods. Frank."

"What about him?" Percy asks, looking as if he's considering getting defensive. I forget sometimes that Percy, Frank, and Hazel are tight.

"He got a similar blessing from Mars. You know how big he is now, like buff?"

Percy nods.

"After the war with Gaea, Frank came back to Camp Jupiter as an official praetor. Hazel sent me an Iris message a couple of weeks in. Said she needed my help with him. I was already planning to head west for the forum to formally induct me as pontifex. When I arrived, she said Frank's having some sort of problem and won't tell her what's up. He stinks to high heaven, and refuses to bathe. So I talked to him and he confided in me that the guys in the baths would stand and applaud, shouting blessings to Mars every time he walked in. Said it was creeping him out because he couldn't figure out why they were doing it."

I pause and watch Percy as he tries not to laugh to the point he can't listen anymore. His face flushed, eyes bright, and I have to focus so I don't lose the thread of my story.

"Right," I chuckle. "One of the legionnaires clues him into what was going on, and the idea they were staring at his dick made him afraid to bathe with groups of people."

"Awww," Percy giggles. "Poor guy."

I continue, trying not to laugh too. "I told him I understood how he felt, cause Jupiter pulled the same stunt with me, and instead of freaking him out more, he seemed to feel better about the whole thing. He said if Jason Grace could take the heat, then he could too, no problem. But, I couldn't leave it at that."

Percy snorts. "No way, of course not. He totally opened the door for you. What'd you say?"

Percy's laughter is infectious. I spit out the rest of the story, gasping between bursts of laughter. "I offered to go with him … if it would make him feel better … and then suggested … that we could shut them all up by duelling with our godly enhanced weapons …" We dissolve into giggles, Percy, wiping tears from his eyes and my mouth is starting to hurt from smiling. I'm not finished. "And he made that face …"

Percy grabs his abs like they hurt and gasps to breathe. "Oh gods. I know the one … Like he's got a constipated sneeze stuck in his nose."

I burst out in another laughing fit, also clutching my stomach. We calm ourselves, taking deep breaths until I finally feel like I can talk again.

"That's the perfect description, Jackson. I'm gonna remember that. Anyway, afterward, Hazel thanked me for whatever I did because Frank's been bathing regularly again, but he seems to shy away from me whenever I visit. I think he's afraid I'll josh him some more, but I couldn't stop myself. The Greek has rubbed off on me."

"That," Percy says, "and the gay vibe."

I don't know why, but I'm suddenly solemn. "Yeah, well. I never realized I even had a gay vibe at all. Not till last year."

We fall quiet.

Percy's the first to speak. "Why didn't we talk about it in the morning?"

I shrug, resting the back of my hand on my forehead. "Because we're both cowards when it comes to the real scary shit, like feelings and things?"

"Nah. I mean, that's true," Percy says.

I stick out my tongue at him. I can't help it. I'm feeling childish. But then, I'm serious again. "You're one of the bravest heroes I've ever met. I mean, seriously. I don't think even Hercules has done some of the stuff you have or if he did, he didn't do it as well."

Percy rolls his eyes. "I had help, and don't diss your own heroics, Bolt Boy. You know you're not so shabby yourself."

I grin at him as a blush spreads over his cheeks.

"I was never offered godhood, Percy. That's some serious shit, and if I had, I'm not sure I would have turned it down. You're a hero on whole other level for standing up for what's important."

Percy bats his eyelashes. "Do you sweet talk all your bros like this, Jason Grace?"

That's it. He's a punk. It's the only explanation. I turn on my side and grab his ass, then drag him on top of my body as I lie back again. The air is charged between us, our breaths heavy. "Only you."

I hold onto his hips through his jeans, wanting to grind up, but not too hard with the denim between us. Percy throws back his head and moans, teasing me, and I can't take my eyes off his body. His neck bared, his broad shoulders, tight pecs, fucking beautiful abs. A small voice in the back of my head niggles at me that it's wrong to get so worked up, but I push it away.

My dick strains under Percy's weight, free from the foreskin, dribbling precome into my navel. I'm so ready to fuck him. "Your turn to come," I say. "You up for it?"

Percy smirks down at me. "I'm saving it, Grace. I'm not so gifted to be able to reload in an instant. Bet your father considers that a special blessing so you can go off and impregnate a whole town overnight like Hercules."

He's speaking in jest, but it makes me cringe. I screw up my face. "I only want you …" And then I realize that's a lie, and it hangs in the air between us, shifting the mood. "… and Piper," I add. "But two is a far cry from Hercules and his fifty-in-one-night stand." It's not easy to keep talking, but if we are going to make this work, I have to be clear and truthful, no matter how uncomfortable it makes me. "I want the two of you for life, and no one else."

Percy grinds down on me again. We're still hard, but the arousal is subdued. "I wish …" he starts, and then sighs.

I sense Annabeth's name on the tip of his tongue and wait to see if he'll tell me what's bothering him. He doesn't. Instead, he unfastens his fly. "I've gotta get out of these jeans. It's not fair that your dick gets room to breathe and mine doesn't."

As he climbs off the bed, I know he's stalling. He's deliberately not facing up to something he needs to. I make a mental note to try and coax it out of him later on. But then he shucks his pants and boxers and his body is the only thing I can see, the only thing worth seeing right now. I want him.

"Um, Grace?" he says. I feel him pushing the power barrier that settles between us, testing the boundaries. It only fuels the lust building inside me. "Dude, snap out of it."

I blink, focusing on his face. "What?" I ask, looking at the uncertainty in his expression. "Did you want to turn off the lights? I just can't stop looking at your body. You're freaking hot, Jackson."

He relaxes a fraction and climbs back onto the bed. "Duh." He sits on his knees, fist working his dick into full hardness before my eyes. My mouth waters. "It's just when you start getting that alpha wolf gleam in your eye, it's off-putting. Like I've gotta to be on my guard."

His face reddens as he says that. He's totally lying if he says he doesn't like it when I look at him. "You know what I want?"

"What?"

I get to my knees, making room on the narrow bed. "Get on your hands and knees." I don't even try to hide the command in my voice. I'm testing him. If he refuses, I'll let up, but I've gotta know.

He narrows his eyes and then does it. He looks at me over his shoulder. "What are you planning? I'm not prepped." I move to the end of the bed, kneeling behind him, and grab his ass cheeks, watching him shudder, his arms starting to shake. "I know. I'm ready to fix that."

He hisses a long breath, a couple of Greek swear words thrown in, but that's not where my attention is. He's shaved his asshole and balls and I can't tear my eyes away. It's too mesmerizing to pull his cheeks apart and smoosh them back together, up and down, watching them jiggle. My dick throbs between my legs. It knows where it wants to be, but I ignore it for now as Percy's butt cheeks flush red, the heat from my hands leaving prints when I lift them. I lean forward and bite one, not hard, but enough to earn a yelp from Percy. I smooth my tongue over the teeth marks, and then do the same thing on the other side.

Percy moans and I move back. A long strand of precome dangles from his dick and he grabs a pillow, holding onto it and lowering himself onto his elbows. The new position thrusts his rear toward me further, like he's presenting himself, though I'm not sure he realizes he's doing it. He's just going on instinct and that thought shatters anything that might hold me back.

I spread his cheeks, peppering each with kisses and then move to his crack. I slide my tongue down from the top to his rim. His thighs quiver and I smile into his cleft, pressing kisses to his hole, and then tease his rim with the tip of my tongue.

My head spins full of contradictions as I keep going, the sounds of Percy's muffled moans and delighted squeaks I can tell he's trying to suppress work me into a frenzy. _What am I even doing? Why am I loving is so much?_ I hum against Percy's hairless ass, amazed by how smooth it feels under my tongue, how it responds, flexing, gaping, opening to me. I can only imagine what Percy's mind is doing to him. He's probably fighting internal angst about how he could possibly be allowing me to do this to him and the fact that he really likes it.

My heart stutters and my breath catches when I realize what a huge expression of trust it is that he's showing me. I feel both honored and unworthy.

"Jason," Percy groans, drawing my name out and making my face heat up, my need to take him that much more urgent. I push my tongue to the center of his hole, wriggling it against the tight muscles. He sighs and relaxes and I'm able to push inside. I make my tongue a point and thrust in and out, fucking him open, reaching further each time and he makes the sweetest sounds, begging me to do it more, to take it deeper. "_so good,_" he gasps into his pillow.

And it is. It's beyond good. I want him. I want him to know how much I really do want him, how sexy I find him, how sexy he _is_. I finish with a long lick from the base of his balls to the top of his crack, and then rise up. I smack his thigh to get his attention. "Hold yourself up on your arms."

He does it, though his arms shake, and I can see his muscles straining, not from his weight, but from the intensity of his arousal.

I drape myself over his back, my dick under his, brushing together while I press kisses to his back, his shoulder blades, his neck. I run my hands up and down the sides of his body, then hug him, feeling up his chest from behind, and jerking my hips so our dicks slide against each other.

Percy turns his head, twisting his torso, and meets my mouth with a wet and needy kiss. I reposition my dick so it slides up his crack and he drops his head again, gasping while I kiss along his spine. I'm so ready, my hips jerking, humping his body, need building up inside my guts.

"Lube," he murmurs.

I back off, breathing heavy.

Percy twists, supporting himself on one arm and reaches for his dresser. He opens the top drawer, and then drops back holding himself up with both arms again. He flops onto the bed, then flips himself onto his back. His face is sweaty and his hair sticks up all over the place, but they way he looks at me, raising an eyebrow, like, _dude, I'm all the way down here, you get it._

I climb off the bed, my arousal sinking back to manageable levels, and then I look in the drawer he opened. There's a bottle of Gun Oil and next to it, three different sized dildos in plastic cases. I don't know why the sight of them thrills me, but thinking about Percy getting off and fucking himself with a dildo, possibly fantasizing about me, makes me aware of every nerve in my body, my hair standing up. I grab the bottle of Gun Oil and bring it back to the bed, Percy giving me a funny look.

"What?" I ask him as I sit beside his hips, and he pulls his knees up to make more room.

He laughs. "Your hair's standing on end. Little static electricity going on?"

I ignore him and pour some of the oil into my palm, then slick my dick with it. "Oh, yeah," I say, surprised by how good the lube feels as Percy grins wider.

"You wanna help me out too or do I have to do it myself?"

The idea of not being the one to get his hole ready for me is absurd, making me frown. I swipe my slicked palm up his butt, pushing his balls so they rest on my hand, rubbing his rim until it's coated and soft.

He closes his eyes, the creases disappearing from his forehead, smile softening. "Mmm... " he murmurs, and shifts his hips like he's trying to find my fingers and pull them inside himself. I drizzle more lube from the bottle down the hinge of his thigh, and finally push a finger inside. We didn't do this last time and I wonder how much it hurt him to do it with only spit for lube. But he's trained his body to take dildos on a regular basis. I don't think we need to prep much more. I push another finger in and work them, curling them, testing the limits.

He stiffens and moans, relaxing again, and then bucks against my hand. "Do that again."

I crook my fingers and he glares at me. Then it clicks into place. I must have found his prostate. I do it again and again, watching Percy's cock respond. It twitches, growing harder, the veins standing out in sharp relief and I just can't wait any longer. I pull my hand free and put the bottle back on the dresser. I lower myself onto him, slotted between his parted legs, our dicks sliding together against our abs, and our chests pressing together.

We kiss, slow and long and deep. I can't help thinking how much I fucking love this guy. All the times we'd exchanged knowing looks in the past, like we might not both survive an assault flood my brain and make my heart ache. I'm beyond relieved we both came out alive.

Percy breaks the kiss, breathing hot on my cheek. "Jason, fuck me already."

I bury my face in his neck, still wrapped in nostalgia, latching on and drawing his skin up into my mouth. He inhales sharply, then turns his head as I release him, baring more of his neck.

_Mine,_ flashes across my mind, the need to brand him with it, to mark him suddenly urgent. I drop my head lower and sink my teeth into his skin where his neck meets his shoulder. He grips my back with his hands, holding onto my shoulder blades, making a sound like a whimper he couldn't keep in.

My need to mark, satisfied, I feel my strength growing, feeding on the sound of his surrender and fuelling my lust for his body. I grip his waist with both hands and flip us over so I'm on my back and he's on top of me. His eyes find mine, the pupils blown to the point they overwhelm the green. I see the hickey on the side of his neck and my bite mark at the base. I don't feel guilty looking at them; I feel like they belong there.

He smashes our mouths together and kisses me until I'm breathless, rocking back so my dick ruts up his cleft, and then he reaches for it. He lines it up with his hole and takes it inside his body, raising and lowering himself, wiping my mind blank, and then I'm fully sheathed, his balls resting against my skin. Percy takes shuddering breaths, stroking his dick with one hand, using the other to tease one of my nipples. I'm blown away by the awesome sensation of being connected, his body squeezing me like a vice, then relaxing, rippling, stretching. I come back to myself when I realize he's waiting for me to take charge.

I hold onto his waist, my hips snapping, dick sliding into him, slick and hard. Percy gasps, jerking his cock, his face red. He drops forward, supporting himself with one arm. I slow down, my orgasm is rising too fast. I pull out halfway and fuck up into him with shallow thrusts while he kisses me like he's drinking nectar from my lips. He opens his mouth, rocking back a couple inches with each thrust, breathing hot against my face and I lick his lips when they come close. His fist around his cock makes squelching noises, his eyes half-lidded.

"Right there. I'm gonna come."

It feels like my heart does a somersault, but I keep going as requested, watching his face, then looking down as his cock slips in and out of the ring he makes with his fist.

"Let me," I tell him, and replace his fist with mine.

He puts both hands on my shoulders, his thighs and calves straining, his dick hot and throbbing in my hand. And then he cries out as he comes.

"Duuuuuude, Fuuuuuuuck!" and hot come spurts over my fist, dripping down my sides.

The smell of come, sweat, and arousal fills the bed and I'm overtaken with the urge to finish. I release his dick, smearing his come on his ass as I grab it, and make my thrusts longer, deeper. "This okay?"

"Yeah," he grunts. "Keep doing it. Come inside me."

I'm so fucking beyond myself, I feel one with the universe. I snap my hips, hearing the slapping of our bodies, and push harder, longer, deeper. The sounds of Percy's gasps and cries bring me to the brink, and then my muscles stiffen, my orgasm tearing out of me, fucking up inside Percy as far as I can go.

Percy collapses onto my chest as my cock slips out of him. He straightens his legs, and they tangle with mine while I smooth my palms over his back, hugging him. I kiss his forehead, and then we're quiet for a long time.

As always happens when I have quiet time, my brain starts going into overdrive. I marked him. I didn't ask him first if Annabeth is going to be okay with that; I didn't even ask if Percy was okay with it. And then I think of Piper, and remember the convenience store. I didn't use a condom _again_. I really need to get this stuff worked out and lay out some ground rules before we even think of doing it next time. If there even will be a next time. What if Piper decides I've taken it too far? What if Annabeth … What if Percy …

"Dude."

"What?"

"Your brain's too loud. What the hell are you thinking about anyway?"

I clear my throat. A better idea of what I could tell him coming to mind. "Uh, we should go get your laundry. It's been done for a while, and maybe have a shower or something."

Percy lifts his head, smirking. "You do realize that if we do it in the shower, I'm gonna top, right?"

_Oh my fucking god._ My dick stirs between my legs. I want to curse my father.

Instead, I nod. When Percy climbs off me, I follow.

He hands me an iced tea from our discarded bag and at that point, I realize that when it comes to screwing the son of the sea god, the only hard and fast rule is to go with the flow.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so warm, so content, I could sleep forever, but even as I think it, my brain whirs to life and I open my eyes. I look down. Percy's sprawled across my body and by the looks of things, pulled the blankets with him when he rolled on top of me. They're hanging off the bed and barely covering his butt.

I squint, looking at his sleeping face closer. There's a puddle of drool under his cheek, right where my sternum dips. "Dude," I groan. "Gross." My voice is gentle though, affectionate. I reach over the side of the bed, trying my damnedest not to displace Percy and his puddle, and snatch up a corner of the blanket. I pull it up and use it to mop up the mess.

Percy smacks his lips, blinking hazily. "Whassa goin'?" he mumbles, then closes his eyes again, shifting.

I shudder as his morning wood pokes my calf while Percy, still sleeping, rubs himself against my leg. My dick is trapped, pointing down under his stomach and when it starts to swell, I know I have to get him to move before things get painful. I hold off a little while, running my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, and he hums contentedly, humping my leg in earnest.

"Bro? You gonna hump my leg like a dog?"

His eyes shoot open and he looks up at me. He grins as he flexes his abs against my growing and trapped erection. "Sorry, man." He lifts himself and flops onto his side next to me, his eyes round, begging. He reminds me of some of Lupa's wolf cubs, trying so hard to stay still until she signals it's okay for them to move, but barely managing it.

I bend my knees and draw them up, relieved as my dick slaps my stomach. It feels so much more comfortable, and then I wince. My ass is sore.

Percy smirks at me. "It takes time to get used to the feeling. I wasn't bad though, was I?"

The memories come flooding back. Percy and I in the communal shower room, fucking up against the wall, trying to finish before anybody else came in. I was the one who begged him to just get on with it, not to worry so much about prepping me very long. I'm paying for it now.

"You were awesome, Jackson, but I think it will be a while before I'm ready to do it again."

He grins, shining at my praise. "What are you in the mood for, Grace? Morning handjob, blowjob?" he asks as he massages my dick to full hardness.

It doesn't matter how sore my ass is, my Jupiter blessed cock is always ready to go. I reach for the Gun Oil and slick my palm with it. Then drop the bottle on the floor and turn on my side, slotting our legs together, our groins rubbing. "How about this?" I ask, and slick us up, smearing the excess on our abs for added glide.

I kiss him gently, rocking my hips until he finds my rhythm and matches it, and then we're tangling tongues and humping each other, hearts pumping fast and fierce. I grab his hand and we make a joined fist around our dicks, then push them together through the ring we make with our fingers.

Percy pants and pulls away a couple of inches, staring hard into my eyes. The green seems darker, deeper, murkier. I can't stop watching him; his face makes the most amazing expressions when he's aroused. His eyes widen, narrow, squint; his lips go from flat, to a round O, and then more of an oval shape as shocks of pleasure crash over him. Our breathing speeds up, and we jerk our hips together, harder, faster, and then Percy's eyes roll up and warmth spills over our joined hands.

It's beyond hot and I follow him almost immediately, spurting hot and thick up our chests. My nerves feel fully charged, my heart pumping positive endorphins through every inch of my body. I smile against Percy's lips, unable to let go just yet. It feels too good, just lying here, covered in come and sweat, skin to skin, and then Percy tries to tickle me. I fix an evil grin on my lips. I've never been ticklish in my life, but I have a feeling … I go for his abs, reveling in the panic flashing across his face before really getting down to it. I reduce him to a giggling, tear-streaked mess before finally relenting.

"You're evil," he tells me, trying to regain control over his breaths.

I grab one of the discarded towels from the floor and mop myself up, then pass it to Percy. I turn onto my stomach and rest my head on my arms, watching him wipe the come off his chest. He climbs over me when he finishes, using my butt as a stepping stone (though he's thankfully just scooting) and pushing me into the mattress with his full weight. Then he sits in his desk chair and turns on the computer.

"What time is it?"

"Uhh, almost eleven," he calls back. I watch him click a flashing message in the corner of the screen. He swivels his chair to look back at me. "The girls want us to message them when we're up, and then meet for breakfast, but it's gonna be more like lunch since it's so late."

My stomach sinks. It feels like the atmosphere just got heavier. "Yeah, tell them half an hour or so and ask where."

He turns back to the screen and types the message.

I roll over and sit up on the edge of the bed. The room is a mess again. Our discarded towels, jeans, shirts, jackets, boxers, they remind me of the tension burning between us after we raced to the room. It's bittersweet.

"They want to meet at the food carts at the Coliseum."

"Sounds fine to me," I say. I stand and start to gather my stuff, then locate my backpack, take out my change of clothes and shove the dirty ones into it, my thoughts turning to Piper. This is going to be awkward. I wonder if she'll change her mind about giving this a try long-term and I find that a really hard possibility to bear. As I zip my fly, I look up. Percy's pulling his pants on, watching me.

"Spit it out, Grace. What's on your mind?"

_Piper,_ I think, but I don't want to evoke her name right now. Instead, I answer: "Condoms."

Percy looks at me with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would we need condoms? It's not like either of us is going to get pregnant."

I sigh. "You know what, Jackson? I think you might consider taking that human sexuality class next term."

"Why?" Percy draws out the word, like he's trying to figure out if I'm setting him up for a joke or if I'm being serious.

"Condoms protect against more than pregnancy, dude. If we're going to keep this up, assuming it doesn't get shut down when our girlfriends see us, we've gotta agree to use them every time. There's sexually transmitted diseases and stuff, I'm not sure how effective nectar and ambrosia are for dealing with them. I mean the big ones. Mortals have vaccines and antibiotics for the others, but still …"

Percy frowns. "But it's just you and me. I mean, I'm not fucking anybody else, and … Oh …"

"Yeah," I finish for him. "I'm not sure what Piper's planning to do with her 'poly' needs. I am going to insist that she and I use condoms too if we do go forward with it, but that's not been much of an issue lately."

He sits on the edge of the bed and pats the place beside him. I sit too, and then reach for my glasses and put them back on.

"Okay, before we meet them," Percy says, suddenly sounding a lot more even-keeled than usual, "tell me what's up with you and Piper. Before, you mentioned she was afraid of your dick … That still happening?"

I can't help but flinch a little. "Yeah, but really, I think I might have figured out the real problem. It's like you said last night, when I get the wolf gleam in my eye, it makes you uneasy."

"Yeah, but …" He blows out a breath, like he's gearing up to admit something embarrassing. "You know I really like it and I'm just pushing you to like, take me like an animal …"

I look at him, grinning, his face going red. "I wasn't sure, but thanks for the heads up." He kicks my foot, scrunching up his face. "Before I go into the details about Piper, you want to tell me what's going on with you and Annabeth? I have to admit I'm confused about it because when you first came in yesterday, I didn't think there was any way this was going to happen. You guys are obviously mad about each other."

He nods, his voice unusually quiet when he answers. "That happens when you go to the depths of hell and back."

I stare at my shoes. Percy doesn't talk much about Tartarus, never has. We've all learned not to bring it up. He'd opened up to me the smallest amount after I saved him from Polybotes, and even _hearing_ that much from him had sent shivers down my spine.

"Annabeth is asexual," Percy says. I look back at him. He shrugs. "She was actually about to join the hunters of Artemis before we met and started saving each other's lives. Then that bond sort of turned to attraction, puberty and all, more on my part, sexually speaking. To her it was more on an emotional level, I guess."

I'm a little blown away by this revelation. I'm not sure why. It's similar to how I reacted when Favonius had said he'd fallen in love with a dude. Like, it makes sense, but hadn't ever occurred to me before.

"So, you two don't have sex … like, at all?"

He shakes his head.

"Not even …"

He shuts me up with a _look_.

I hold up my hands to show I'm not trying to hurt him. "I don't mean to be intrusive. I should probably consider taking that sexuality class too. It might help me figure out what Piper's talking about getting into."

"Mmm-hmm," Percy hums. "Your turn to tell me about that."

I nudge his foot, and knock our knees together, staring at our feet again. I can't help it, sometimes I've just gotta be touching before spilling my guts to someone. Luckily, Percy seems to get that. He does it back.

"She's going to Seattle later today to see Hylla."

I can feel him tense beside me and it makes me feel better to know I'm not the only one to react to Hylla's name like that.

"Umm … Good luck? She's not going to go all amazon on you, right? Like put you in an orange jumpsuit and collar and order you to rearrange the furniture while she's sitting in it and stuff?"

I laugh through my nose. "I honestly don't know. I need to talk to her about it. She's got this thing … like she and I are too similar in the bedroom, always needing to be in charge, and says she feels like I never let up enough to give her a fair shot at controlling things. I think she's probably got a point."

Percy rubs his foot against mine some more. "Yeah. With me, I think my real problem is that it's just gonna take me some time to come to terms with the fact I'm not going to have the relationship with Annabeth I always thought I would, you know? I'm not saying I would ever want to leave or change her or anything like that, just … I sort of need some grieving time, I guess."

I nod. "Yeah … I guess."

XxxX

We walk side by side, back the path we had taken yesterday evening. It feels weird, knowing that this time our girlfriends will be waiting for us. We seem to keep further apart than usual, like we're trying not to show how close we've become. From a logical standpoint, I think by doing that, we're falling right back into our old habits. The point of opening up our relationships was to get us all to admit our uncomfortable truths, to own them, learn from them, and be able to share honestly what our needs are. To be able to avoid the pitfalls that would inevitably break our primary relationships up in the end.

I move closer to Percy, brushing the backs of our hands together. He looks at me, fear flashing a moment across his eyes, but when I take his hand, he doesn't try to stop me or pull away. I slow our pace, bumping shoulders.

"We cool, bro?"

He gives my hand a squeeze. "Yeah, we're cool."

"We can't hide it from them, even if it feels like the safe option. Like in a quest where the most treacherous path is likely the right one."

Percy takes a deep breath and brushes our shoulders again, then he stops walking. I stop too.

"What is it?"

He looks at me, kind of making a 'I know I'm a dork, but go along with it and don't call me out' face. "I think I need a kiss for good luck."

I lean forward and press our lips together. The kiss is sweet, almost chaste, but for the tips of our tongues. Strangely, it feels more intimate than when we were wrapped up and fucking. I feel almost naked, standing in public, in broad daylight, kissing my boyfriend while on our way to meet our girlfriends. Like there's a giant sign over our heads, announcing it to the world.

"There they are," a voice calls out.

"Did you get a picture?" We break the kiss and turn to look as Annabeth and Piper head toward us, smug smiles on their faces.

Annabeth looks down at her cell phone, then shows the screen to Piper.

"Oh, that's a good one," Piper says. "Email it to me."

I can't stop the flush from rising in my face. I'd meant to be open with _talking_ about Percy and me with them, not posing for photographic evidence, totally laid bare.

Percy smacks my butt and walks away. He gives Annabeth a huge hug and a quick kiss.

Piper approaches and slings her arm around my waist, smiling up at me. The sunlight plays over her eyes, making me lose myself trying to catch all the colors in them.

We walk as couples toward the food carts, Percy and I side by side in the middle, and strangest of all, it doesn't feel weird.


	11. Chapter 11

Slippery Slope – Jason POV

AN: After the lovely Mori-the-Witch bribed me with the promise of some amazing fan art, I have agreed to write the missing shower sex scene from Uncomfortable Truths – Laid Bare. That is what this is. An extra helping of Jercyjuice (which, incidentally, is the name of my tumblr side blog dedicated to all things Jercy. My regular tumblr is Mab-speaks. Feel free to follow for the most up-to-date information on what I'm writing.

XxxX

The dormitory shower room is not what I would call a romantic setting. After we dropped Percy's laundry back at his room, he grabbed the lube, shoved it in his pocket and pushed me out the door, practically tripping over my heels to get me to move faster.

He scrabbles with the key to the shower room as I glance at the rules displayed on the corridor wall. He gets the door open and yanks me inside, and then pushes me up against the door when it closes. Our bodies slot together just right, our hips level, chests even, and neither of us has to lean up or bend down to kiss, and that's what he does. He looks me dead in the eye, his eyes like the ocean. "You're on my turf now, Grace," he says with a crooked grin, then crushes our lips together, invading my mouth.

He yanks my shirt up, breaking the kiss to pull it off, and then attacks my neck with his teeth and tongue, my nipples with his fingers. I'm unsteady on my feet. Giving up control isn't something I'm used to, but my dick doesn't care. I've already come twice tonight and it's hard as a rail as Percy rocks our hips together.

I gasp as he grazes my collarbone with his teeth, and hold onto his back with both hands. I open my eyes again to get a look at the room where I'm going to pop my ass cherry. It's a pretty standard Roman shower, not quite like the baths – communal with multiple showerheads lining the walls. They're divided with tiled partitions rising to about chest height, uncurtained. He expects me to bend over and take it when any student pulling an all nighter could come in.

"This is a co-ed room," I say as he licks up my neck and sucks on my jaw. "What if … ahh …" It feels really good. "What if someone …" I don't mention Piper and Annabeth, but I'm thinking of them, "…comes in?"

He stops, and then pulls back, meeting my eyes. The look he gives me just spells trouble. "Then we'd better be quick and not get caught." He grabs my butt and squeezes it hard, pushing our groins together nearly to the point of pain.

_Shit_. I moan against his neck. _I really like having my butt touched_. The idea of what's coming next sends my heart into a frenzy.

I feel almost faint as he pushes himself off of me and backs up a few paces. He extends his hand towards the nearest shower and turns on the water with a twist of his wrist. Then he faces me again, his eyes dark, sharp, and he lifts his shirt to his nipples, grinning. He reminds me of a playful wolf as he pulls his shirt off and tosses it on the changing bench without breaking our eye contact.

I rake his naked torso with my eyes; his pecs are perfect, exactly the right size for my hands, his abs tight, ripped. He hovers his hands teasingly above the fly of his jeans, my eyes focusing on the trail of dark hair leading down the front from his navel. I massage my dick through my jeans, wanting him. It's crazy how much I want him. I follow the carved hollows of his hips as he pushes his jeans off without undoing his fly. The idea that we might regret the choice of location flies away like chaff on the wind.

I can't wait for his direction anymore. I shuck my jeans. I couldn't find my boxers after our last fuck and my dick juts out, hard and loaded, my balls heavy between my thighs. I'm tempted to take over – to stalk him and challenge his authority, push him over the changing bench and fuck him myself. I think he reads it in my expression because he narrows his eyes and flexes his muscles. I force myself to approach slowly, hands relaxed, willing submission. He grabs me by the wrist and backs me into the shower with him blocking the open space. The warm shower spray is heaven on my skin, and he challenges me, our dicks crossing like swords.

I can feel his power growing as he boxes me in at the back of the stall. My knees and calves hit the low tiled bench built into the wall, and I support myself gripping the steel grab bar above it. Percy slides his wet, slippery body up against mine, our cocks rutting and dripping with water. I feel dizzy kissing him and water sluices down his face and into my mouth. I blink droplets from my eyelashes, spitting between kisses, and the temperature around us rises along with the steam from Percy's shoulders. I kiss with all I have, exploring his back with my hands, dragging my nails down his spine, making him tremble. He grabs my ass cheeks and squeezes hard, rocking our groins together, and then bucking until his dick slips along the hinge of my thigh, fucking past my balls like its trying to scent out my hole. _I'm about to get fucked_. I've never been so hard.

He breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes, pinning me with his hands against the wall on either side of my head, our faces an inch apart. "Turn around, Grace. I'm gonna eat your ass." I drop my hands to my sides, dipping my face so I can breathe without inhaling water, my mind spinning.

I turn around in his arms, my knees weak, my dick throbbing. I'm so out of my depth right now and I find myself obeying without question. My shins bump the front of the bench and I put one foot up on top of it, holding onto the grab bar, my head bowed under the warm water streaming down my back. Talk about vulnerable, _shit_. My face has to be beet red as I present my ass to Percy. My balls dangling free and dripping wet. If anybody walked in right now … I stare at my cock, swollen and heavy, the foreskin fully retracted, the head more red than usual. _It_ doesn't seem to have any issues with being caught by an accidental voyeur.

Percy smacks my ass, bringing me out of my thoughts, my skin stinging and alive where he hit it. Looking down, I see him drop to his knees, and then his tongue is on my hole and I'm dissolving. My face is on fire and I arch my back and shift my hips, giving him easier access to my most private place. I cushion my head with my left arm against the back wall as he wriggles his tongue past the first ring of muscle. I melt under his tongue, pliable as warm butter and as easy to spread. I relax my ass, opening myself for all he wants to give me. He adds a finger, pushing it in and out, prodding my hole as he slicks it with his saliva until it's in all the way, crooking inside me and …

"Oh fuck!"

I get it. I get the need, the urgency, the way Percy begs me to fuck him.

He chuckles into my ass and the vibrations add a whole new dimension to my want.

"That's good. Do it. Fuck me." I'm babbling, I know it and I don't care. I just let my words come as filthy as I feel, as hot. "Do it, man. Stick your fat cock in there and fuck my ass."

He stops. Then tickles my rim with the tip of his tongue all the way around the base of his finger, ignoring my pleas, making me want to sob. He withdraws and pushes back in with two and I'm ready to die. I can feel my heartbeat in my face, in my lips, my cock dripping with precome and water. He pumps me with his fingers, crooking over my prostate with each push, and then finally pulls them out.

I feel like I'm hanging open, like I'm totally exposed and raw. It's new, different. _Gods. I long to be filled._

Percy grabs the lube I hadn't even realized he'd set on the bench, blocks the shower spray with his body and squirts it right up my ass. It's the weirdest sensation ever … cold … up my butt, but then he distracts me, standing up, pressing his hot body up against mine, the head of his dick, right at my hole, pushing against it like a stopper to hold the lube inside. He wraps an arm around my chest, his other hand, sure and steady on my hip, pulls me up from the wall. He kisses my neck and up under my ear, the shower still running though the water is losing heat.

"You okay?" he murmurs. "Need to change feet?"

I shake my head. My brain feels like cotton, entirely focused on the blunt pressure at my ass. I just _want_. "Do it, dude." I whisper my words, closing my eyes as he pinches one of my nipples. He kisses the back of my neck, changing sides, and then nuzzles my cheek until I turn my head and meet his lips in a watery kiss. He moves his hand from my hip, distracting me by sucking on my tongue and the pressure at my hole increases, my heart racing. I almost forget to breathe until he speaks again.

"Relax, Grace. Accept it. Take it."

I breathe out, dropping my face forward again. I hold onto Percy's arm around my chest and push my butt back, picturing it in my mind – opening myself, his dick sliding inside. _Oh gods. It's in. And it's not hurting._ I blink, my breaths coming out shaky, relieved. I'm so full. _Shit_. "Jackson," I breathe, spitting water. "You gonna fuck me?"

"Duuuude," Percy groans. He moves, pulling back a little, not nearly enough. "Fuck." He drags his face from mine, then rest his forehead on my back at the base of my neck. "It's so good. Feels so good."

I nod, a shiver running up up my spine, leaving my scalp tingling, and then Percy tightens his grip on my hips, shifts his position so his left foot rests beside mine on the bench and my brain explodes from the stimulation to my prostate.

"Oh man, yeah. There."

That's all the cues Percy seems to need. He pulls his cock back halfway and thrusts back in, then fucks me for all he's worth. It's all I can do to keep up with the sensation overload. I hold onto the grab bar for dear life, my dick jumping around like it has a mind of its own, flipping up and down until I'm afraid it's going to snap. I trust my legs will keep me upright and support my poor abused dick with my right hand. _Oh shit. I need to come._ I make a ring with my fist around the base of my foreskin, letting Percy's thrusts take care of the rest, the head of my dick slipping in and out of view, the pressure building deep inside, my balls growing tight.

He fucks faster, his breaths heaving. "Shit, oh shit, dude. I'm gonna fuck you full of my come. You hear me, Grace? You want it?"

His fucking words send me over the edge and rope after rope of come shoots from my dick, along with his thrusts. I have no idea where I kept it all; it's more come than I've ever produced before.

Percy grabs my chest again, pulling my back flush with his chest, fucking up inside me and I swear I feel his dick shooting his load. The idea he's doing it inside me,_filling me up_, makes my head spin and another spurt of come shoots from the tip of my dick, sliming my hand. And then it's over. Percy holds me like we're frozen in time, the shower washing away the evidence with watery indifference, not quite what I'd consider comfortably warm any longer. We come down from the high, breathing in unison, still joined and it's so strange – how intimate it feels, how comforting – how much I want to get on with it, clean up and at the same time not move yet.

Finally, he pulls back, his dick slipping out with a rather embarrassing sound that breaks the magic of the moment. Percy chuckles and kisses the side of my face, then releases me.

I move my left foot back to the floor, unsure it will hold my weight, but it does. I turn around and find him covered in soap. I don't even know where he got the soap. I think I killed a few brain cells with the force of my orgasm.

He grins at me, his tongue poking out and licking water from his lips, then pumps a dispenser on the wall and passes me a handful of foamy suds. I take it and lather my body, trying as hard as I can to not show how off kilter I still feel, how high up I still am. I feel my ass with my fingers. It's so loose, so open, an odd twinge of panic races through my body. _What if it stays that way?_

I must have made a worried sound because his smile turns to a frown, his eyebrows furrowing. He twists his wrist and the water heats up a little. He steps back into my space and wraps his hands around my back. I don't know how he fucking tamed me, but I rest my head on his shoulder and let him hold me.

"It'll go back to normal, bro. You can trust me."

I don't know why I find that funny, but I start to laugh. Of course. Percy's taken _my_ dick. His ass is still divine as ever. I'm being ridiculous. He smacks my ass and I give him my wolf glare. He lifts his hands up, palms forward, eyebrows raised, but he's grinning wide.

"Lets rinse off and hit the sheets. I'm about ready to keel over," I tell him, covering my nerves.

As we rinse and then towel off, I wonder if I really am being ridiculous. Maybe this is what getting fucked is all about. Accepting that the other person is going to do it and not break you, that they'll catch you if you fall. Percy does this for me, goes through the wobbly legs, the out of control whiplash. It's one hell of a slippery slope with the emotions and I had no idea.

We pull our clothes back on and head back into the corridor, then Percy locks up. I swallow a lump in my throat as I follow him back to his room. Behind us, behind one of the uniform doors, Piper is probably sleeping by now. And what I just experienced, how unnerved it made me is what I had expected of her without even realizing what it was I was expecting of her. My mind whirls. I have a lot to think about, I realize, and a hell of a lot left to learn.

XxxX

The Piper POV is still to come. Please bear with me. You can't rush literary genius. (spoken very tongue in cheek. I really do not take myself this seriously).


End file.
